


Nunca más "Adiós"

by elportalderealidades



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, One Piece Film: Gold
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elportalderealidades/pseuds/elportalderealidades
Summary: A Nami no le gusta vivir en el pasado, no desde que sus nakamas le dieron razones para disfrutar del presente. No obstante, sus recuerdos no se resignan a quedar apartados en su memoria y regresan, sin avisar, en los momentos en los que menos lo espera. Y cuando esa persona reaparece en su vida, simplemente ya no puede seguir dando la espalda a lo que creía haber olvidado tiempo atrás...





	1. Pasado

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Ahoy, viajeros!
> 
> Como dije hace unas semanas con motivo del aniversario del Portal, tenemos un nuevo destino hacia el que trazar el rumbo de nuestro navío. Tomad el timón y no olvidéis guiaros con un buen Log Pose, pues es sabido que las aguas del Grand Line, y más las del Nuevo Mundo, nunca son de fiar…
> 
> Efectivamente: ¡nuestro destino es ni más ni menos que el mundo de One Piece! De la mano de Nami, la sobresaliente navegante de los Mugiwara, acompañamos a la tripulación en una nueva aventura de su largo viaje. Y, por el camino, quizás la conozcamos mejor, a ella y a los recuerdos que no es capaz de dejar atrás. Y menos cuando, meses después de los sucesos de Gran Tesoro, el pasado llama a su puerta una vez más.
> 
> La historia estará dividida en cinco partes, que irán saliendo una por una a lo largo de las próximas semanas. Comenzando por hoy, con la primera: “Pasado”.
> 
> Sin más dilación, ¡arriad las velas y levad anclas! ¡Zarpamos!

—¡Eh, quieta ahí! ¡Que alguien la pare!

La plaza del mercado se volvió un caos mientras los gritos del hombre se elevaban sobre el barullo general. La multitud ocupada en sus compras giró la cabeza en su dirección, buscando el origen de aquel “¡Al ladrón! ¡AL LADRÓN!” incesante.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué le pasa a ese hombre?

—No lo sé. Debe de ser que le han robado.

—¿En la plaza, a plena luz del día? Pues sí que debe de tener agallas el ladronzuelo…

—¡Mirad, se va por ahí!

—¿Será que lo ha encontrado?

El ambiente se fue calmando cuando los gritos del mercader enfurecido se perdieron en la distancia. Poco a poco, el lugar fue volviendo a la normalidad, y compradores y vendedores, más tranquilos, regresaron a sus negocios como si nada hubiera pasado.

No muy lejos, bajo la fachada de uno de los edificios que rodeaban la plaza, una figura envuelta en un manto parecía totalmente ajena a los cambios de atmósfera a su alrededor. El supuesto mendigo esperó unos segundos más, prudente; luego, tras asegurarse de que nadie estaba mirando, se desprendió de la prenda. El rostro joven de una chica asomó bajo el manto y recorrió la plaza con la mirada antes de marcharse de ahí sin llamar la atención.

Solo cuando estuvo unas calles más lejos, tomando la dirección contraria a aquella por la que el mercader se había marchado persiguiendo un fantasma, sacó una manzana de su bolsillo. Se la comió tranquilamente mientras caminaba, sintiendo ganas de tararear al ritmo del tintineo del dinero bajo su ropa.

Se detuvo, sin embargo. Era demasiado pronto para alegrarse: tenía que ver cuánto había conseguido.

Una vez en un callejón apartado, lejos de miradas indiscretas y manos avariciosas, la muchacha se sentó en cuclillas y sacó cuidadosamente una bolsa de cuero del interior de su camiseta. Su peso y el brillo dorado que encontró al abrirla le hicieron sonreír. En la bolsa había por lo menos varios miles de berries.

“¡Bien! Con esto van dos millones en esta isla. Creo que ya puedo marcharme a otro sitio”.

Todo ello robado a piratas y bandidos, con la única excepción de ese día. En otro tiempo quizás se habría reprendido por obrar de aquella forma, pero hacía años que había sustituido sus escrúpulos por determinación. Además, no podía sentirse realmente culpable, porque sabía que aquel mercader era un fraude: lo había visto timar a incontables clientes sin vergüenza alguna.

Volvió a guardar la bolsa tras asegurarse de haberla cerrado bien y dirigió la mirada al cielo, el pensamiento perdido entre las nubes. 

“Ya queda menos”, se dijo, suspirando. “Ya queda menos, Bell-mère-san…”.

Un súbito alboroto en la calle transversal la devolvió a tierra firme.

—¡Párenla! ¡Que alguien la detenga! ¡¡Al ladrón!!

La chica resopló por lo bajo. ¿Quién era tan torpe como para montar semejante escándalo? Y justo después de su propio golpe en la plaza del mercado… Algunos no tenían lo que había que tener.

Se quedó quieta unos segundos, esperando a que remitiera el jaleo. Estaba a punto de salir de su escondite, pensando que ya había pasado el peligro, cuando alguien irrumpió en el callejón y chocó contra ella, tirándola al suelo.

—¡Eh!, ¿qué…? —protestó la chica, pero una mano en su boca le impidió terminar la pregunta.

Se revolvió con fuerza, tratando de incorporarse, y se encontró de frente con dos grandes ojos azules. Vio una chispa de reconocimiento en ellos al tiempo que la enfocaban con sorpresa.

—Vaya, ¡pero si eres tú! Nos volvemos a ver, Nami.

Nami retrocedió de forma automática y volvió a mirar desde una distancia prudente. Aún tardó un segundo en ubicar el rostro encapuchado de aquella chica que le sonreía como si la conociera de toda la vida, con un deje de malicia que le inspiraba desconfianza. El sonido de su risa al ver que no la recordaba acabó de confirmarle su identidad.

—¡Tú!...

—Chiist, nos van a oír.

En efecto, en ese momento sonaron varias voces de los guardias de la ciudad en la calle principal, dándose indicaciones unos a otros mientras buscaban a las delincuentes. La chica de los ojos azules se quedó muy quieta, como si pretendiera volver indetectable su presencia, y a Nami no le costó imitarla, acostumbrada a esa clase de situaciones. Por suerte para ambas, los guardias apenas tardaron unos minutos en pasar, y luego la calle volvió a la normalidad.

—Uff, ha faltado poco… —comentó la chica, que no había parecido preocupada en ningún momento.

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos estás haciendo aquí, Carina? Esta ciudad es parte de mi territorio.

La chica —Carina— alzó la mirada hacia Nami sin inmutarse. El brillo divertido de sus ojos parecía burlarse silenciosamente de ella.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso quién lo decide?

—Mentecata…

—De todos modos —la interrumpió, levantándose con ligereza—, parece que no me ha ido tan bien como a ti. —Sacó algo del bolsillo de sus pantalones y lo sopesó en la mano. Era la bolsa de cuero de Nami, tan grande como su palma—. Aquí debe de haber unos cuantos miles de berries, si no me equivoco…

Nami gruñó por toda respuesta. Luego, no obstante, sacó otra bolsa distinta a la que le había birlado Carina —y menos llena— del escote de su camiseta.

—Tú lo has dicho. En esta no parece haber más de mil.

Carina abrió mucho los ojos un momento, pero luego rio con ganas.

—Ushishishi… ¡Bien jugado! —Intercambiaron las bolsas, en una especie de ceremonia que no era la primera vez que oficiaban—. De todos modos, no hay problema: tengo mejores golpes por delante.

—Lo mismo digo —replicó Nami—. Adiós.

Y, sin añadir palabra, salió del estrecho callejón y se marchó, sabiendo que Carina no la seguiría. Sus encuentros con ella siempre eran así: puntuales, fortuitos. Muy breves.

No era que eso le molestase lo más mínimo, desde luego. Tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse, y esa ladronzuela se había metido demasiadas veces en su camino.  
De modo que esa misma tarde, tras asegurarse de que llevaba encima todo su botín y robar un bote de remos, se hizo a la mar y dejó la isla atrás, esperando no volver a encontrarse con Carina en un tiempo, si podía evitarlo.

Claro que ella no sabía que las dos llevaban el mismo rumbo. Y que ese reencuentro tardaría mucho menos en producirse de lo que deseaba.

 

 

Infiltrarse en la guarida secreta de los Piratas de Treasure fue mucho más fácil de lo que Nami había pensado. Quizás, en parte, porque no era tan secreta: los habitantes de las villas más cercanas sabían de su existencia y hasta tenían una idea bastante aproximada de su ubicación, pero parecían tener demasiado miedo de la banda como para acercarse por ahí. Eso le facilitaba las cosas: preguntando a las personas adecuadas —en su caso a un expirata que había encontrado navegando sin rumbo y que le había pedido unas monedas a cambio de información; no le costó mangarle la cartera al despedirse de él— había encontrado el sitio sin mayor problema. Y, lo más importante, sin llamar excesivamente la atención.

Nami se introdujo en la húmeda caverna, excavada en la roca de un acantilado a lo largo de muchos años por la fuerza erosiva del mar, y escrutó el interior con cautela. No obstante, estaba tranquila, con la certeza de que la banda pirata no se encontraba ahí. Los había investigado lo suficiente como para saber que aún tardarían unas horas en regresar, cuando terminaran de gastar el dinero de su último abordaje en sake y tabaco.

Si era por Nami, podían derrochar todo cuanto deseasen: el verdadero botín estaba ahí, oculto en la guarida.

Por eso, cuando encontró la cámara de su caja fuerte y vio que no estaba tan sola como había creído, se quedó paralizada. Había una persona agachada junto al cofre del tesoro, traspasando su contenido a un enorme saco. Una chica de su edad, con el cabello corto y violeta, que se quedó tan quieta como ella cuando se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se encontraron.

Carina fue la primera en reaccionar, sonriendo como una niña a la que hubiera pillado con las manos en la masa.

—Vaya, volvemos a vernos otra vez. Qué coinciden…

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? —Nami volvió en sí por fin, sus ojos castaños echando chispas mientras se acercaba a la otra intrusa—. Detente ahora mismo: ese tesoro me pertenece.

Carina entornó los párpados.

—Oh. —Su sonrisa se tornó maliciosa—. Lo siento, no sabía que los lingotes tenían tu nombre grabado. Por desgracia, ya sabes lo que dicen: quien lo encuentra se lo queda.

Nami apretó los dientes, molesta. Analizó a su competidora con la mirada mientras ella se la sostenía con una mezcla de burla y desafío, valorando las posibilidades. Finalmente, dejó escapar un bufido que solo era en parte una risa.

—Supongo que no me queda otra opción, ¿no?... —Carina la miró inexpresiva, pero Nami pudo ver la curiosidad en sus ojos, que se acentuó cuando le tendió una mano—. Hagamos un trato. ¿Qué te parece si ignoramos nuestras diferencias por una vez y colaboramos para llevarnos el botín?

Carina se la quedó mirando.

—¿Ah? ¿Y por qué iba a negociar contigo? Soy yo quien tiene el tesoro, y tú, las manos vacías; no estás en posición de proponerme nada.

—¡Qué cruel! Y yo que pensaba ayudarte a salir de aquí con vida… Aunque, claro, si prefieres quedarte y morir a manos de Mad Treasure y los suyos, estás en tu derecho.

Carina esbozó una mueca, casi como si le diera pena.

—Si este es uno de tus trucos, sabes que conmigo no funcionan, Nami. Bueno —se cargó el saco a rebosar de oro y joyas a la espalda e hizo un gesto de despedida en su dirección—, adiós.

Nami no respondió. Mantuvo una leve sonrisa en el rostro mientras observaba marcharse a la chica —a quien, como notó con oscuro placer, le inquietaba su expresión calmada— y esperó. Sabía que no tardaría en volver.

Efectivamente, no habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando la cabeza de Carina asomó de nuevo por el umbral de la puerta de hierro, sus manos cargando todavía con el enorme saco.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —soltó cuando Nami enarcó una ceja, divertida—. He vuelto porque se me ha olvidado algo, nada más…

—No hay salida, ¿verdad?

Carina, inclinada una vez más frente al cofre del tesoro, ahora vacío a excepción de unas pocas monedas y algún lingote disperso, se quedó quieta. Suspiró por toda respuesta.

—La marea ha subido —continuó Nami, sin molestarse en disimular el tono triunfante de su voz—. No hay forma de abandonar la cueva ahora, no sin un bote. Y resulta que yo tengo uno en el que cabríamos las dos perfectamente, botín incluido…

Carina profirió otro sonido, esta vez un resoplido.

—Entonces es tan sencillo como quitarte el bote.

—Lógicamente, si lo encuentras. —La sonrisa de Nami se hizo más amplia—. Y si sabes manejarlo.

No pudo ver la expresión de Carina, pero supo que debía de haberse sonrojado de la vergüenza. Ser una ladrona por aquellos mares sin saber navegar era una auténtica humillación: le limitaba su capacidad de movimiento, le hacía ser más dependiente. Nami se había preguntado más de una vez cómo era posible que nunca hubiese aprendido.

Carina siguió sin decir nada, pero Nami no esperaba una respuesta de todos modos. Le tendió la mano una vez más.

—Estaríamos hablando de un 70/30. Yo me quedo con el 70, por supuesto.

Eso hizo reaccionar a Carina, que la miró con indignación.

—¿Cómo? ¿Y eso por qué?

—¿Que por qué? Pues porque soy la que tiene un barco, claro. Y también la única que sabe navegar como es debido.

—¡Pero yo tengo el tesoro! Y conozco la zona, así que nos puedo buscar un lugar seguro…

—No te creas que eres la única familiarizada con esta isla. En cuanto al tesoro, no te servirá de nada si no puedes llevártelo, ¿no? —Sonrió, sabiendo de antemano que había ganado la discusión—. Yo tengo la vía de escape, y tú, todas las probabilidades de quedarte aquí atrapada. No estás en posición de proponerme nada, Carina.

Su competidora frunció el ceño, pero había resignación en su gesto. Permaneció inmóvil unos segundos y luego alargó un brazo para estrecharle la mano por fin.

—Por el momento, salgamos de aquí, ¿vale? Luego ya hablaremos.

Nami asintió, satisfecha. En realidad, ella también deseaba marcharse de ahí lo antes posible, pero era consciente de que no podría librarse de Carina fácilmente, de modo que lo más inteligente era colaborar con ella, por el momento. No podía perder más tiempo con ese asunto, y la suma del premio haría que todo aquello valiera la pena.

Se pusieron manos a la obra. Aunque no se llevaban bien, la rivalidad entre ambas durante todos aquellos años les había permitido observar la forma de trabajar de la otra, su modus operandi en los golpes. Gracias a eso, no les costó coordinarse para reunir todo el botín y llevarlo a la entrada de la gruta, donde las esperaba su vía de escape. El plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Hasta que todo se derrumbó.

Algo había fallado en sus cálculos. Ambas habían creído que los Piratas de Treasure no regresarían a su guarida hasta el anochecer, estaban seguras de ello; pero cuando se asomaron al exterior y buscaron el bote de Nami en el mar, la bandera negra de la tripulación ondeaba al viento frente a ellas.

A pesar de su resistencia, no tardaron en ser capturadas.

Las torturaron. El capitán de la tripulación, Mad Treasure, era especialmente conocido por su crueldad y esa actitud rayana en la locura que le daba nombre. Las dos intrusas supieron que los rumores sobre su extraña habilidad eran ciertos cuando vieron las cadenas salir de su cuerpo antes de que las golpearan sin piedad, ráfagas de fuego cruzándoles la piel mientras los bordes de su visión se oscurecían y su sangre salpicaba las paredes de la caverna.

La risa maníaca de Mad Treasure, con el coro de carcajadas de sus compañeros de fondo, hacía eco en la cabeza de Nami mientras trataba de mantener la consciencia por todos los medios. El último golpe lo había recibido en la espalda, como una descarga que le recorrió toda la columna y la dejó temblando en el suelo arenoso. No estaba segura de cuánto podría aguantar. Un hormigueo dulce recorría lentamente su cuerpo, adormeciendo sus sentidos…

—¡Os devolveremos el tesoro!

La voz llegó sin previo aviso. Provenía de alguien que estaba a su lado, o quizás más lejos; no podía saberlo.

—¡Y os daré todo el dinero que he robado hasta ahora! Así que… ¡perdonadnos la vida!

—¡Carina!… —se oyó exclamar Nami, su voz estrangulada por la sorpresa y el dolor.

Mad Treasure esbozó una fiera sonrisa.

—¿Oh? Eso suena bien…

Llegaron a un acuerdo. Carina se marcharía a buscar su tesoro, escondido en alguna parte de la isla, y estaría de vuelta con él antes del atardecer. Si no, Nami, que permanecería ahí como rehén, perdería la vida.

—Confía en mí. —Carina la miraba a los ojos, y Nami podía verse reflejada en los suyos, grandes y azules, llenos de certeza—. Te aseguro que regresaré.

Nami nunca había confiado en ella. No obstante, algo en su interior, no supo qué, quiso hacer una excepción. Quizás su instinto de supervivencia se aferraba a la esperanza de salvarse… o quizás, simplemente, una parte de ella desease encontrar verdadera honestidad en su rival. Alguna prueba de que en realidad solo era una chica asustada, como ella; de que también era humana.

De modo que decidió creerla. Decidió quedarse ahí, esperando, sabiendo que Carina podía abandonarla sin más si así lo escogía y que a cada minuto que se retrasaba estaría más cerca de su perdición. Confiando su vida a otra persona por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, los minutos fueron pasando, y se transformaron en horas que el recorrido del sol hacia el horizonte marcaba con dolorosa certeza. En algún momento, Nami terminó de desengañarse: Carina no iba a volver.

—Parece que tu compañera te ha abandonado a tu suerte —le dijo Mad Treasure cuando la luz anaranjada del atardecer ya bañaba la entrada de la cueva—. Se acabó el tiempo. Vete preparando.

—Ella no es mi compañera, ni nadie que me importe. —El capitán pareció sorprendido por la dureza de su tono—. Eh… hagamos un trato.

No había muchas posibilidades de que le permitieran proponerlo siquiera, pero los Piratas de Treasure eran avariciosos, a su manera. Una hora más tarde, Nami excavaba con las manos en la arena de una cala cercana, donde escondía su propio tesoro. No se detuvo hasta que logró desenterrar el pesado cofre en el que guardaba todo lo que había robado en el último mes, y que aún no había podido trasladar a su hogar, en la isla Cocoyashi…

Sin embargo, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño. El cofre no era tan pesado como lo recordaba.

Entonces lo supo.

 

"Dicen que una chica no puede sobrevivir solo con su ingenio, ¿no es así?   
Ushishi <3 Carina."

 

La nota en el fondo de madera no dejaba lugar a dudas: su tesoro ya no estaba. Ella se lo había llevado.

Todo estaba perdido.

—Qué lástima. Te traicionó e incluso robó tu tesoro… —La risa desvergonzada de Mad Treasure llenó sus oídos, que zumbaban de frustración.

Era el final, ya no le quedaban más oportunidades. Iba a morir.

Porque esta vez, ella no regresó. Esta vez, el reflejo de la luna en las pesadas cadenas de metal fue lo último que Nami vio antes de caer.


	2. Presencia

Al principio se sintió desubicada. El lugar estaba a oscuras, un único haz de luz de luna filtrándose a través de la pequeña ventana de la pared. La tenue iluminación le permitió distinguir el perfil de un tocador, los bordes de la cama contigua a la suya...

Nami casi dio un respingo al notar que había alguien más en la habitación. Se tranquilizó al reconocer la silueta de Robin en la penumbra, el lento ritmo de su respiración acompasado al sonido del oleaje en el exterior. La paz que la envolvía hizo desaparecer en Nami las últimas secuelas del despertar, sus pulmones llenándose una vez más de aire para suspirar con alivio. Solo había sido un mal sueño.

Uno que hacía ya tiempo que no tenía.

Sabía que no podría volver a dormirse, de modo que decidió salir a tomar el aire. La frescura de la brisa marina le acarició el rostro cuando abrió la puerta que daba al exterior, pequeñas gotas de rocío cosquilleándole los tobillos al caminar por el césped de la cubierta. Permaneció unos segundos ahí, contemplando el horizonte marino, la suave mezcla de colores cada vez más claros en el cielo, anunciando el alba. Luego subió al jardín.

Se sintió mejor una vez estuvo entre sus queridos mandarinos. Ahí, podando las ramas que habían crecido demasiado y recogiendo la fruta más madura, consiguió despejar su pensamiento de los fantasmas del pasado, eclipsándolos con el brillo del presente. Ya no arriesgaba su vida de esa manera, sola y sin rumbo cierto; ya no robaba a los piratas, o, al menos, no por obligación. Ya no estaba sujeta a la extorsión de Arlong y sus hombres.

Se pasó un brazo por la frente cuando terminó de acondicionar los árboles, satisfecha. El trabajo físico siempre le ayudaba a rebajar la tensión, la angustia que le oprimía cuando recordaba aquella época. Cuando las pesadillas la desorientaban, haciéndole creer que seguía atrapada en esa espiral de mentiras, dolor y desesperación.

Cuando regresaba a la época en la que todo lo que podía ver era la muerte. Cómo Belle-mère caía al suelo frente a sus ojos, una y otra vez; cómo su vida entera se derrumbaba mientras el estallido de la bala llenaba sus oídos...

—¡Buenos días, Nami!

Las tinieblas se apartaron. Usopp y Chopper estaban subiendo las escaleras hacia el jardín, saludándola sonrientes; la vocecita aguda del segundo era la que la había sacado de sus pensamientos. En algún momento, casi sin que se diera cuenta, había amanecido y el Sunny había despertado con su animación habitual, las voces de sus nakamas empezando sus tareas diarias de fondo.

—Hey, buenos días, Nami —dijo Usopp cuando llegaron arriba—. Practicando jardinería desde bien temprano, ¿eh? Qué emprendedora.

—Sí, sí, muy emprendedora —coreó Chopper.

Nami miró en silencio a sus amigos, enarcando una ceja ante sus risitas mal disimuladas.

—Vosotros dos estáis ocultando algo, ¿verdad? A ver, ¿qué venís a pedirme? No os saldrá barato.

Chopper se atragantó, sorprendido por que los hubiera descubierto, pero Usopp no se inmutó.

—Bueno, digamos que estoy trabajando en un experimento muy interesante...

—S-Sí, ¡muy interesante!

—... pero para llevarlo a cabo necesito ciertos ingredientes...

—¡Ingredientes!

—Y resulta que las mandarinas tienen propiedades muy útiles, ¿lo sabías?

—¿Lo sabías?

—Así que ¿te importaría si cogemos...?

Usopp detuvo la mano que había dirigido hacia los mandarinos cuando Nami le dio una palmada de advertencia en el brazo. La navegante del barco sonrió mientras su amigo se frotaba la zona con un bufido de protesta.

—¿Cuánto estáis dispuestos a darme?

Casi pudo oír a los dos tragar saliva al mismo tiempo.

—Nami, Nami —empezó Usopp, y ella reconoció su mejor tono adulador—. Como estoy seguro de que comprenderás, ya que eres la más lista de todos nosotros...

—¡Sí, la más lista!

—Espera, Chopper, déjame hablar —le susurró Usopp, y continuó con lo que estaba diciendo—: Comprenderás que esto no es una cuestión de dinero, sino del avance de la tecnología...

—Mil berries.

—¡¿Mil berries?! —saltó Chopper.

—Por mandarina.

—P-Pero...

—Vamos, vamos, Nami, seamos razonables... —Usopp había palidecido, aunque intentaba disimularlo.

—¿Oh? ¿Qué es eso que oigo? —Nami se llevó una mano a la oreja con expresión inocente—. ¿Hay mucha demanda? Quizá debería aumentar el precio...

Sus amigos suspiraron, en un gesto de rendición. El trato estuvo sellado entonces, y Nami sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras se despedía de ellos y se disponía a hacer las comprobaciones diarias del rumbo. Ella era la encargada de gestionar el dinero del que disponía la tripulación, de modo que simplemente necesitaba descontar esa suma de la parte que les correspondía. Casi sintió lástima: las mandarinas les habrían salido mucho más baratas —aunque no mejores, claro— en el mercado de cualquier ciudad, pero le gustaba jugar con el hecho de que nunca sabían cuándo llegarían a otra isla, en qué momento un nuevo destino aparecería en el horizonte.

... ¿O sí lo sabía?

—Usopp y Chopper parecen deprimidos —comentó Robin más tarde, cuando los vieron deambular sin ánimo por la cubierta desde sus tumbonas—. ¿Les habrá pasado algo?

Nami se alzó las gafas de sol para dirigirles una mirada y luego las bajó de nuevo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Habrán perdido otra de sus estúpidas apuestas con Luffy. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Robin dejó escapar una suave risa, pero no dijo nada. Un rato más tarde, sin embargo, Nami se dio cuenta de que su amiga la observaba de reojo.

—¿Robin? ¿Pasa algo?

—No. Solo estaba pensando. —La miró ahora directamente, un deje de preocupación en su tono—. ¿Va todo bien? Anoche no estabas en el camarote.

Nami se quedó inmóvil un momento, cogida por sorpresa, pero pronto volvió a relajarse. Robin era muy observadora y notaba los cambios de ánimo en las personas, pero no podía leerle la mente. Debía de haberse despertado antes de que amaneciera y su ausencia la habría sorprendido, nada más. Nunca había tenido problemas para ocultar sus inquietudes.

—¿Anoche? Ah, eso. Nada, no te preocupes: me desperté y ya no pude volver a dormirme, así que salí a tomar el aire. Me pasa a veces.

—¿Un mal sueño?

Nami sabía que rehuir su mirada no era una buena idea, pero no pudo evitarlo. Tenía la impresión de que, si le mentía a la cara, Robin sería capaz de ver la verdad en su rostro.

—Sí, bueno, algo así debió de ser. No me acuerdo. De todos modos...

—¡Nami-swaan! ¡Robin-chwaan!

Nami casi suspiró de alivio cuando Sanji se les acercó —todo sonrisas y ojos brillantes, como cada vez que se dirigía a ellas con un refrigerio— para ofrecerles unos batidos hechos con las exóticas frutas que habían recogido en la última isla. Robin le dio las gracias con una sonrisa mientras aceptaba el suyo, y Nami hizo lo propio, alabando la presentación; su amigo se ilusionó tanto entonces que sus pies parecían un confuso torbellino mientras daba vueltas por la cubierta, alzando los brazos como si bailara.

—Oi, Sanji, yo también quiero uno —dijo Zoro desde su sitio, recostado contra la baranda.

—¿Umm? —Sanji se giró hacia él con un semblante muy distinto al que había mostrado hasta entonces—. Pues mueve el culo y háztelo tú.

—¡¿Ah?! —Zoro se levantó y dirigió una mano a sus katanas con ademán amenazador—. Repite eso si te atreves, Cocinero Pervertido.

—¡Espera y verás, Marimo insolente!

Nami suspiró. Allá iban de nuevo.

—¿Es que nunca se cansan?...

—¡Sanji, Sanji! ¡Yo también quiero uno! —exclamó Luffy, apareciendo de un salto.

—¡Y yo, y yo! —canturreó Chopper tras él.

—¡Otro por aquí! Contamos contigo, Sanji. —Usopp le levantó el pulgar desde el jardín.

—El mío con mucha leche, por favor, yohohoho.

—Y el mío con cola, tamaño súuuuper.

—¡Como si pudiera hacer eso!

—Fufufu... Sí que se lo pasan bien —comentó Robin mientras observaba a Sanji lidiar con sus hambrientos compañeros de tripulación, que habían empezado a pedirle distintos platos para acompañar el batido.

Nami puso los ojos en blanco, terminando el suyo antes de levantarse para ir al puente de mando.

—Qué remedio. Son incorregibles.

—¡Oi, Nami! —la llamó Luffy un rato después, acercándosele con una enorme porción de carne en la mano—. ¿Cuándo... ñom... llegaremos a la siguiente isla?

—Es verdad, el clima lleva unos días estable —apuntó Franky, al timón.

Nami y él estaban controlando el rumbo. Debían estar siempre atentos: en el Grand Line, y más en el Nuevo Mundo, un pequeño despiste por su parte podía desviar completamente la trayectoria del barco.

Nami consultó su Log Pose y asintió.

—Vamos bien. Ya estamos muy cerca. —Esperó hasta que sus compañeros, especialmente Luffy, terminaran de celebrar la noticia antes de proseguir—: Si se mantiene este tiempo, es posible que lleguemos esta misma tarde.

—¿Esta tarde? No habías dicho que estuviéramos tan cerca —se extrañó Franky.

—Quería retrasar esto —Nami señaló a Luffy, Chopper y Usopp, que saltaban y cantaban alegremente por toda la cubierta— lo máximo posible. Pero a estas alturas ya nada les habría hecho parar de hacer preguntas, así que...

—¡Oi, oi, Nami, espera un momento! —gritó Usopp desde abajo—. He cambiado de idea: te devuelvo las mandarinas.

—Ups, qué lástima; no se admiten cambios ni devoluciones.

—¡Pero...!

—Ya los has metido en un timo de los tuyos. —Franky suspiró resignado, Nami no supo si por sus mañas o por el hecho de que sus nakamas cayeran una y otra vez en los mismos trucos—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dirección tomamos ahora?

—Todo a babor —respondió Nami, ignorando a Usopp y a Chopper, que aún protestaban de fondo—. No tardará en aparecer en el horizonte. ¿Quién está ahora de vigía?

—Hum... me parece que Zoro.

—Que estará durmiendo, así que como si no hubiera nadie. —Nami dejó escapar un bufido y se asomó a cubierta—. ¿Y Robin?

—Estaba en la biblioteca, creo.

—Pues nada, habrá que cambiar de estrategia. ¡Luffy, ve tú!

—¡Sin problema!

Apenas unos segundos después, sonó un estruendo proveniente de la torre de vigía. No tardaron en escuchar las voces de Zoro y Luffy arriba:

—¡Luffy, maldito, te he dicho mil veces que no te catapultes!

—Shishishi, perdón, perdón...

—¡Pedir perdón no te va a librar de esta!

Siguió un sonido metálico, y Franky se llevó una mano a la frente, negando con la cabeza. Zoro debía de estar persiguiendo al capitán con sus enormes pesas; si nadie lo detenía, lo más probable era que destrozara la habitación.

—Menuda están armando ahí arriba. Será mejor mandar a alguien a detenerlos, Nami.

Nami no respondió. Se había quedado muy callada, la mirada perdida en el mar. No reaccionó hasta que Franky volvió a llamarle la atención.

—Oi, ¿estás bien?

—¿Hum?... Ah, sí, sí. ¡Será posible, todo para recordarle que no se duerma en su puesto! En fin, será mejor que estemos atentos nosotros.

Se separó del timón sin añadir nada más y fue a apoyarse en la baranda, escrutando el horizonte marino en espera de la aparición de la isla, que no tardaría en suceder. El mar estaba muy en calma, casi demasiado. En el Nuevo Mundo los campos magnéticos de las islas eran aún más aleatorios que en la primera mitad del Grand Line, y su meteorología, mucho más alocada; por eso, cuando topaban con una isla así, con tiempo moderado, no podía evitar desconfiar.

No tenía queja alguna al respecto, por supuesto. Además, en esa ocasión habían escogido la ruta más segura del Log Pose —Luffy siempre se empeñaba en seguir la dirección de la aguja menos estable, pero se las habían arreglado para disuadirlo—, así que en realidad no era de extrañar. Si tenían suerte y encontraban un destino relativamente tranquilo, sería una agradable novedad, por mucho que su capitán prefiriera lo contrario.

De vez en cuando, por ese tipo de cosas, Nami recordaba los tiempos en los que podía orientarse por el mar con una simple brújula, y el pensamiento casi le hacía gracia. Esta vez, sin embargo, no rio. En cambio, pensó en su sueño, el mismo que llevaba toda la mañana tratando de apartar de su mente, y eso le llevó a deslizarse por sus recuerdos, a rememorar todo lo que había vivido esos últimos años. Quién le habría dicho, cuando se embarcó como miembro definitiva de los Mugiwara, que reviviría su pasado de aquella forma, cuando menos lo esperaba: primero en la Isla Gyojin, donde había conocido a Jinbe, que había pertenecido a los Piratas del Sol junto con Arlong tiempo atrás; luego en Gran Tesoro, donde se había reunido con esa arpía después de tantos años...

Pero de eso hacía ya bastante tiempo. Semanas... ¿meses? No lo recordaba: los días en alta mar no fluían de la misma forma que en tierra, no cuando había tanta calma. Y, de todos modos, lo que realmente le molestaba no eran los recuerdos, sino más bien el hecho de que esa pesadilla que ya creía haber superado volviera a presentársele tan de repente. ¿Por qué ahora?

 

—¡La veo!

Nami se sobresaltó. Miró el cielo, desubicada, y le sorprendió ver que el sol había recorrido ya un buen trecho de su trayectoria. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí parada?

—¡La veo! ¡La isla! ¡Yahooo! —gritaba Luffy, que había bajado del puesto de vigía en algún momento y ahora estaba sentado sobre la cabeza del Sunny, sujetándose el sombrero ante la brisa del mar—. ¡Vamos, Franky! ¡Coup de burst!

—No seas tonto: acabaríamos en mitad de la isla —contestó Franky a voces desde el timón.

—Eso, eso. No podemos cargarnos la plaza de un pueblo otra vez.

—¿Otra vez?

—Jejeje... esa es una historia que merece la pena contar. Deberías haberlo visto, Chopper: ahí estaba yo, más de veinte piratas armados hasta los dientes abalanzándose sobre mí...

—¡¿Veinte?! ¡¿Hasta los dientes?!

—No fuimos nosotros quienes destrozaron la plaza —cortó Nami—, y Usopp ni siquiera estaba en la tripulación en ese entonces.

Franky rio con ganas. Mientras, Usopp le espetó a Nami su desconsideración y se hizo cargo del dolido Chopper, que se sentía traicionado, contándole otra mentira aún más grande y disparatada, que esta vez ella no se molestó en aclarar.

Tal y como su navegante había predicho, los Mugiwara llegaron a su destino esa misma tarde, apenas unas horas antes del ocaso. Encontrar un lugar donde anclar el Sunny sin llamar la atención no fue difícil: enseguida se dieron cuenta de que en aquella isla, bastante pequeña, había varias poblaciones discretas cuyos puertos estaban libres de control. Lo único que debían hacer era ser cautelosos, lo suficiente para evitar que los pueblerinos vieran su enorme barco o su bandera y los delataran a la justicia local.

Desembarcaron a una distancia prudente del modesto muelle de una de las aldeas. Nami, Usopp, Sanji y Chopper serían los encargados de bajar a informarse sobre los alrededores y abastecerse de provisiones, medicinas y otros elementos necesarios para el viaje, mientras los demás vigilaban el Sunny. Sería una operación rápida: después del primer reconocimiento decidirían cuándo continuar su camino.

Y Luffy... Luffy debía permanecer a bordo para evitar ser reconocido por los habitantes. Pero, por supuesto, en el momento en el que Nami fue a recordárselo ya se había marchado.

—¡Ese idiota! —masculló con resignación, llevándose una mano a la frente. Aquello había pasado más veces de las que podía contar—. Sanji-kun, ve a buscarlo.

—¡Sí, Nami-swan!

—Esperemos que no arme mucho barullo —comentó Robin, aunque su expresión divertida no se correspondía con sus palabras.

—Estamos hablando de Luffy —intervino Usopp, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Eso es pedirle demasiado.

No obstante, y a pesar del peligro que suponía tener a su alocado capitán suelto por un lugar desconocido para ellos, los Mugiwara terminaron por encogerse de hombros. No era la primera vez que ocurría algo como aquello, y siempre podían hacer una huida de las suyas si algo salía mal. Con un poco de suerte, ni siquiera sería necesario: aquel era un pueblo pequeño y no parecía haber demasiada presencia marine.

De manera que se limitaron a reunir todo lo que necesitaban de la forma más discreta posible para marcharse de ahí tan pronto como el Log Pose marcara su siguiente destino. Parecía un sitio tranquilo, pero no podían olvidar que se trataba de una isla del Nuevo Mundo; lo último que querían era una sorpresa desagradable como enterarse de que había dinosaurios o que se inundaba periódicamente. Si ya habían visto cosas así en la primera mitad del Grand Line, ¿qué no se encontrarían en la segunda?

Sin embargo, las cosas pronto se salieron de lo previsto.

—¡Mugiwara no Luffy!

Un lento murmullo recorrió la calle principal de la aldea, los rostros de los habitantes girándose en dirección a la voz.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Es él? ¿El de verdad?

—No hay duda alguna: tiene el sombrero, y es igualito al del cartel. ¡Eh, Mugiwara!

—Maldita sea —masculló Nami, mordiéndose el labio mientras se ajustaba las gafas de sol para cubrir mejor su rostro—. Esto es malo. Si no los pierde de vista...

—¡Mirad quién está con él!

—¿Ese no es...?

—¡Sí! ¡Kuroashi no Sanji!

—¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Los Mugiwara están aquí?

—¡Kuroashi! ¡Espera, Kuroashi!

—Disculpe, señorita... —Nami se dio cuenta, con horror, de que la dependienta con la que había estado hablando la miraba ahora con otros ojos—. ¿Por casualidad no será usted...?

—Oh, am, disculpe, tengo algo de prisa. ¡Gracias por su ayuda!

Salió de la tienda lo más deprisa que pudo y, una vez en la calle, buscó a sus compañeros, evitando lo máximo posible a la multitud que corría por las calles gritando sus nombres. En algún momento, no obstante, dio un paso en falso y la descubrieron; trató de huir, pero una mujer le agarró la muñeca.

—¡Espera, Gata Ladrona!

—¡Suélteme! —Nami trató de desasirse, blandiendo su Clima Tact con la mano que tenía libre—. No quiero usar esto, pero si no me deja más remedio...

—¡Solo queremos daros las gracias!

Aquello hizo que Nami se detuviese en seco. Bajó el Clima Tact lentamente, mirando a la mujer con estupefacción.

—... ¿Cómo ha dicho?

—¡Estamos en deuda con vosotros! —explicó otro hombre, que también la había reconocido. Le sonreía—. Si no fuera por vuestro capitán, no sabemos qué habría sido de esta isla. ¡Así que no huyáis, por favor!

—¿En deuda? Espere, ¿eso quiere decir que no nos persiguen para delatarnos?

Los aldeanos parecieron sorprendidos por que pensara aquello, lo que solo hizo que Nami se sintiera aún más confusa. No obstante, creía tener una idea de lo que estaba pasando, y, tras prometer a aquella gente que no se marcharían hasta escuchar lo que les tenían que decir, les pidió que esperasen hasta que reuniese a su tripulación para hablar del asunto.

Una vez en el Sunny, se reencontró con los demás, que habían regresado sin tardanza al oír el escándalo en las calles —incluido Sanji, que se había llevado a Luffy a rastras consigo— y discutieron la situación. La mayoría opinó que no era prudente escuchar a los aldeanos: todo eso podía ser una trampa. Sin embargo, el entusiasmo del capitán y la imposibilidad de escapar en ese momento, antes de que el Log Pose se habituara al campo magnético de la isla para señalarles su próximo destino, les hizo tomar una decisión. De momento, se limitarían a seguir la corriente a los pueblerinos y a ver qué les deparaba esa nueva aventura.

Sus sospechas no durarían mucho más.

La situación había dado un giro completo a sus expectativas. Poco después, la tripulación de los Mugiwara al completo se encontraba en la plaza principal del pueblo, que había sido decorada como si de una celebración se tratase. Todos los habitantes se habían reunido ahí, y les dirigían sonrisas amistosas y miradas de admiración mientras les conducían a sus asientos y les ofrecían comida y bebida.

Nami no salía de su asombro, pero un "¡Que empiece el banquete!" terminó de convencerle de que todo aquello era real. La algarabía que siguió a la alegre proclamación dejó a todos los tripulantes sin palabras por un momento; a todos menos a Luffy, que se unió al festejo con toda naturalidad, y a Zoro, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a aceptar la botella de sake que le tendían.

—Disculpe, pero ¿a qué viene todo esto? —preguntó Nami a las personas que tenía al lado, un grupo de mujeres que reían y bebían con alborozo—. Les agradecemos su hospitalidad, pero...

—Ni lo menciones, Gata Ladrona. Este pueblo os debe mucho.

—Toda la isla, en realidad.

—¿Nadie os ha contado la historia aún?

Nami, Brook y Robin negaron con la cabeza. La fiesta acababa de empezar, pero los demás ya se habían dispersado: Luffy se hallaba rodeado de montañas de comida y aldeanos asombrados de comprobar que las historias sobre su cuerpo de goma eran ciertos; Zoro, en un corro de gente que había comenzado una competición por ver quién bebía más; Sanji, admirando los platos del banquete y haciendo pregunta tras pregunta a los cocineros, que parecían encantados con su interés, y Usopp, Chopper y Franky, bailando alrededor de la hoguera en el centro de la plaza.

Una de las mujeres tomó la palabra para explicarles todo.

—Esta isla siempre había sido un lugar pacífico, de gente alegre y costumbres sencillas —comenzó con voz lejana, como quien cuenta una historia—. Pero hace unos años, no sabemos cómo, alguien se enteró de nuestro secreto, y eso supuso nuestra ruina.

—¿Secreto?...

La mujer miró a sus compañeras, que asintieron con aprobación. Prosiguió.

—En esta isla hay un Poneglyph.

Los tres se quedaron suspensos un momento, sobre todo Robin.

—¿Un Poneglyph? —repitió, atónita—. ¿En esta isla?

—Así es. —La mujer asintió gravemente—. Durante siglos, generación tras generación, ha sido nuestro cometido guardar el secreto y asegurarnos de que nadie ponía las manos en él, como nuestros ancestros nos enseñaron. Y nadie lo había hecho en todo este tiempo... hasta que llegó él.

—¿El Rey de los Piratas? —preguntó Brook.

La mujer pareció desconcertada.

—¿El...? No, no. ¿Por qué iba a ser...?

—Vaya, no has acertado, Brook, ¡qué lástima! Es que era una apuesta demasiado aleatoria, aja, ja...

Nami rio forzadamente, como si tal cosa, hasta que la mujer pareció convencida. Entonces, cuando su atención estuvo distraída, dirigió una mirada de advertencia a su compañero, que ya parecía haberse dado cuenta de su error: "No todo el mundo sabe que los Poneglyph son la clave para llegar a Raftel. Saberlo solo traerá problemas a esta gente".

La mujer retomó su relato.

—Pues no, no era ese hombre... aunque sí un pirata: Donquixote Doflamingo. —Hizo una pausa mientras reaccionaban con sorpresa. Las piezas del puzle empezaban a encajar—. No sabemos cómo lo hizo, pero ese hombre descubrió nuestro secreto y lo... vendió. Informó de ello a gente del Submundo interesada en los Poneglyph, que atacaron nuestro hogar.

»Fueron inteligentes. Seguramente no lo sepáis, pero esta isla tiene otra peculiaridad más: cuando está en peligro, sus habitantes podemos activar una barrera. Un... escudo de fuerza, se podría decir. Se trata de una campana de energía que envuelve la isla y evita que los intrusos lleguen hasta el Poneglyph. Desde hace siglos, ha sido nuestra mejor forma de evitar una invasión... pero aquellos hombres llegaron poco a poco, asentándose aquí; para cuando quisimos activar el escudo, ya estaban dentro, entre nosotros, y ninguna protección podía librarnos de ellos. Habían introducido armas en la isla, pero no somos gente cobarde: les devolvimos el fuego desde el primer ataque.

»Empezó una guerra. Podríais pensar que una isla como esta es fácil de conquistar, pero somos gente preparada y tenemos nuestros recursos. Por eso, las batallas se sucedían unas tras otras, las guerrillas y los sabotajes eran cosa del día a día, muchos de los nuestros murieron en sus ofensivas...

»Y entonces llegó la noticia: Doflamingo había caído. El proveedor, el protector de aquellos bandidos, ya no estaba; no tenían nada que hacer. Poco a poco, se les acabaron los recursos y sus ánimos fueron debilitándose. Hasta que los derrotamos por fin y devolvimos la paz a la isla.

La mujer sonrió. Otras personas se habían acercado a ellos mientras contaba la historia y ahora les sonreían también, un gesto sincero, de puro agradecimiento.

—Pero si no hubiera sido por vosotros, por el hecho de que vuestro capitán derrotó a ese miserable Shichibukai, ¿quién sabe lo que habría ocurrido? En ese momento estábamos perdiendo, y lo sabíamos... pero vosotros nos devolvisteis la esperanza. Nos disteis la victoria.

—¡Gracias, Mugiwaras!

—¡Estamos en deuda con vosotros!

—No pongáis esas caras —sonrió otra de la mujeres—. Disfrutad de nuestro agradecimiento, por favor. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por nuestros salvadores.

—¡Auh! ¡Qué gente tan valiente, tan noble! —sollozó Franky, que en algún momento había aparecido para escuchar el relato y ahora abrazaba a varios aldeanos entre lágrimas—. ¡Todos... todos vosotros sois súuper increíbles!

—Había oído antes rumores sobre esta isla, cuyas gentes se decía que eran capaces de dar la vida por proteger su hogar —recordó Robin, sonriendo—. Es una fama bien merecida.

—¡Me duelen los ojos de tanto llorar! Aunque no tengo ojos, yohohoho.

—Gracias por contarnos vuestra historia —dijo Nami, conmovida—. Ha debido de ser muy duro...

La mujer se encogió de hombros. Para entonces, el corro se había despejado un poco y los aldeanos habían vuelto a la celebración, animando a sus invitados a disfrutar de todo y riendo sin parar ante los trucos de Luffy, que ya se había hecho con unos palillos para ponérselos entre los orificios de la nariz y la boca, haciendo muecas y cantando alegremente mientras otros lo imitaban.

—Aparte de esas historias, lo cierto es que esta isla no es demasiado pintoresca —explicó la mujer—. Hay poco que ver. Pero aun así, y a pesar de que hemos tomado nuevas medidas de control, el turismo ha aumentado después del conflicto. La capital, sobre todo, ha estado recibiendo muchos visitantes últimamente.

—Seguramente tenga que ver con aquel nuevo servicio de préstamos —comentó otra chica.

—¿De préstamos? —preguntó Nami, interesada.

—Oh, bueno, es algo bastante nuevo. Verás, después de la guerra, la isla estaba destrozada y no teníamos muchos recursos. Entonces llegó una mujer que tenía una gran fortuna y solicitó abrir su negocio en la capital, donde tiene su base principal desde entonces.

—En esta isla nunca ha habido mucho dinero, por lo que se ha hecho bastante popular. Hacen muchas ofertas.

—Eso sí, no merece la pena tratar de engañarlos. Si no devuelves el dinero dentro del plazo...

—Sí... Tienen un buen sistema de seguridad, desde luego. —Pareció recorrerles un escalofrío.

Pero Nami no prestó atención a aquel detalle.

—Préstamos, ¿eh? —Se sonrió—. Vaya, vaya, quizá sería buena idea visitar la capital, para echar un vistazo...

Usopp, que se había sentado con ellas poco antes, se estremeció.

—Oi, oi, no me digas que...

Nami se limitó a reír entre dientes, e incluso los aldeanos la miraron con inquietud.

—Umm, ¿siempre hace eso?...

—A mí no me miréis. Cuando esta chica tiene un plan relacionado con dinero, yo no quiero tener nada que ver.

—¡Luffy! ¡Mañana visitamos la capital!

—Oi, Nam...

—¡Vale! —exclamó Luffy de vuelta—. ¡Seguro que hay muchos restaurantes!

—Sí, sí, seguro.

Usopp suspiró, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada. Mientras, la fiesta continuaba, y fue una celebración memorable, que se extendió hasta altas horas de la madrugada. La música de Brook, una suave melodía de paz y esperanza, se elevó sobre la animación general, llenando de alegría las calles que no mucho antes habían sido campos de batalla, curando los corazones de aquellas personas que tanto habían luchado por defender su hogar. Ayudando a cerrar las heridas de un pasado que, aunque reciente, ahora se apartaba para dar paso a un nuevo mañana.


	3. Sentido

La capital era una ciudad grande, bastante más grande de lo que habían esperado. Estaba situada en la parte sureste de la isla, a media hora de camino desde la aldea, y se extendía por una explanada con un gran puerto donde había ancladas embarcaciones de todos los tamaños. Sus calles, pulcras y coloridas, estaban llenas de gente, personas que vivían ahí o que estaban de visita por la creciente fama de las tiendas y establecimientos del lugar.

—¡Woohoo, es enorme!

Luffy miraba sin parar a su alrededor, maravillado. Chopper, a su lado, hacía lo mismo, sus ojos curiosos atraídos por los flamantes escaparates.

—¡Seguro que aquí encuentro muchas medicinas! —exclamó, emocionado. Llevaba un tiempo preocupado por la escasez de sus recursos médicos, ya que después de sus últimas batallas casi no le quedaba material.

—¿Habrá una armería? —se preguntó Zoro, consultando el plano situado a la entrada de la ciudad.

Nami echó un vistazo y se encogió de hombros.

—Esté donde esté, lo más probable es que te pierdas yendo, así que…

—¡¿Ah?!

—En ese caso —intervino Chopper con una risita—, podemos ir juntos, Zoro. Me acompañas a una enfermería y luego vamos a ver las espadas, ¿vale?

—¿Y por qué no al revés?

—Por… ¡Porque la salud tiene prioridad! ¡Tengo que poder curaros con algo!

—No lo veo necesario…

—¡Oi, maldito! ¡Si tú siempre eres el primero en meterte en líos! ¡Y si yo no me encargase de ti, te habrías desangrado hace tiem…!

Zoro fingió no escucharle. Empezó a caminar calle abajo, y Chopper lo siguió, golpeándolo en las piernas mientras le reprochaba su imprudencia.

—¡Vamos a buscar un restaurante, Nami! ¡Comida, comida! —canturreó Luffy cuando se quedaron solos, pero Nami ya estaba deteniéndolo.

—Antes de nada iremos a ver a esos prestamistas. Será posible, ¿sabes el dinero que me cuestan tus tonterías? La pared del puesto de vigía no se va a arreglar sola; Franky necesita materiales, y los materiales se consiguen con dinero.

Luffy se llevó un dedo a la nariz, ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Y por qué no talamos un árbol y ya está?

—Mira… —Nami trató de reprimir su crispación y se limitó a arrastrarlo del brazo—. Tú hazme caso, ¿vale? Luego ya haremos lo que quieras.

—Ahh, pero tengo hambre…

—¡Tú siempre tienes hambre!

Luffy acabó por resignarse y ambos empezaron a recorrer las calles siguiendo las indicaciones del plano, según el cual el lugar que buscaban se encontraba en pleno centro de la ciudad, en el casco histórico. Tardaron un buen rato, pero por fin, tras muchas vueltas y varias detenciones a causa de Luffy —al que distraían los puestos de comida ambulantes—, llegaron a la plaza mayor, donde se encontraban los establecimientos más importantes.

—Oi… Nami, ¿falta mucho?—se quejó Luffy entonces, una mano apoyada sobre su estómago, que rugía en protesta.

—Ya casi estamos. —Nami echó un vistazo a los edificios que rodeaban la plaza hasta que encontró el indicado en el plano, grande y con un letrero que rezaba “El cofre del tesoro”. Se sintió inquieta sin poder evitarlo. La marca que había al lado del cartel… ¿dónde la había visto antes?—. Debe de ser aquí. Vamos, Luffy, aguanta un poco.

El hall del edificio era amplio y espacioso, decorado con algunas plantas, cuadros y asientos de cuero que formaban una pequeña sala de espera. Había varias personas dispersas por la habitación, probablemente hablando de negocios, pero Nami y Luffy se dirigieron directamente a la recepción. Tras el mostrador, un hombre alto de aspecto imponente atendía a los clientes.

—¿En qué puedo… ayudarles? —inquirió el hombre, mirándolos atentamente.

Por la expresión de su rostro, Nami dedujo que debía de haberlos reconocido. Se tranquilizó pensando que eso no tenía por qué ser un problema: en esa isla eran bien recibidos, después de todo.

—Buenos días. Venimos a consultarle sobre sus servicios; estamos interesados en pedir un préstamo.

—Por supuesto… Les explicaré el procedimiento.

Durante los siguientes minutos escucharon las indicaciones del hombre, que les contó detalladamente cuáles eran los servicios de la empresa y las garantías de su sistema de seguridad, además de las condiciones mínimas que exigían a los posibles clientes. Parecía muy formado en ámbitos administrativos, y no tardaron en entrar en negociaciones.

—¿Qué porcentaje de interés tienen? He oído que hacen buenas ofertas —tanteó Nami con su mejor sonrisa.

El hombre tardó un poco en responder. Miró a Luffy, que estaba dando vueltas por la sala, probando los sillones y contemplando los cuadros con aspecto concentrado —aunque en realidad, se dijo Nami para sus adentros, simplemente debía de estar aburrido—, y luego redirigió su atención a ella. Algo parecido a una sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro.

—Para ustedes, un sesenta por cierto.

Nami casi no pudo creer lo que oía.

—¡¿Un sesenta?! —exclamó, estupefacta—. ¡Eso es demasiado! ¡Creía que sus precios eran más asequibles!

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—El interés es más elevado para los piratas. Una cuestión de seguridad, como comprenderá.

La sorpresa de Nami se tornó en indignación.

—Quiero hablar con su superior.

—Me temo que está ocupada en estos momentos. Si tiene alguna queja, nuestro buzón de sugerencias…

—¡Exijo hablar con ella ahora mismo! ¡Esto es una estafa!

—¡Oi!, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué le has hecho a Nami? —intervino Luffy amenazadoramente, volviendo al mostrador al oír los gritos de su compañera.

—Señores, cálmense, por favor: están molestando a la clientela.

Efectivamente, las otras personas en la sala se habían girado al oír el griterío y los miraban con confusión. Pero a Nami no podían importarle menos en ese momento.

—Quizás no se da usted cuenta, pero está tratando con Monkey D. Luffy, el mismo, en persona. Y no se quedará de brazos cruzados ante esta ofensa.

—No acabo de entender lo que pasa —dijo Luffy, calentando ya los hombros—, pero estoy listo para patear el trasero a este poste.

—¿P-Poste?

—¡Ya lo ha oído!

—¡Prepárate! —Luffy ya estaba sobre el mostrador.

—¡Cómo se atreven! ¡Voy a tener que pedirles que se marchen!

La gente había empezado a murmurar.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿No es ese Mugiwara no Luffy?

—¡El mismo!

—¡Está loco! ¿Qué pretende hacer con esa mesa?

—¡Señor, estese quieto! ¡Si no se detiene, le advierto que puede salir herido…!

—¡Que le den!

—¡Luffy, cuidado! ¡Detrás de ti!

—¡Se acabó! ¡Deténgase ahora mismo o…!

No pudo terminar la amenaza. Antes de que el hombre de la recepción consiguiera atrapar a Luffy, un estruendo resonó de pronto a sus espaldas, por encima del caos de la habitación.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Todos callaron, dejando a medias lo que estaban haciendo —Luffy, encaramándose a la espalda del hombre-poste, que trataba de quitárselo de encima; los clientes, apartándose como podían de la conmoción, y Nami, animando a su amigo a una distancia prudente— para girarse. La puerta situada tras la recepción estaba ahora abierta de par en par y una figura femenina había parecido en el umbral.

—¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quién ha empezado este escándalo?

Muchos de los presentes, incluido el hombre de la recepción, señalaron a Luffy inmediatamente, intimidados por aquella presencia. “Debe de ser la jefa”, se dijo Nami, satisfecha, y se movió para enfrentarse a ella…

Pero se detuvo en seco.

—Óiganme bien, ¿de acuerdo? Nadie, y digo nadie, monta un alboroto como este en mi negocio y se va de…

La mujer se interrumpió. De pie a unos metros de Nami, acababa de reparar en ella y había abierto mucho los ojos. Eran azules. Su azul

—¿Quié…? ¿Nami?

—¡Carina!

Fue Luffy quien lo dijo. Nami, demasiado atónita para reaccionar, permaneció inmóvil mientras su capitán bajaba de un salto de la espalda de su contrincante, al que casi tiró al suelo al hacerle perder el equilibrio, y corría hacia ella.

La mujer —Carina, realmente era Carina— parpadeó y pasó su atención de Nami a él.

—¿Mugiwara? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Cuánto tiempo! Me alegro de que no hayas muerto al final; sí que nos engañaste la última vez en Gran Tesoro, shishishi.

Eso hizo que Nami volviera en sí, como despertando de un sueño.

—¿Carina?

No había apartado los ojos de ella en ningún momento, como si creyera que su antigua rival fuera un fantasma que podía desvanecerse en un parpadeo. Apareciendo y desapareciendo de su vida sin previo aviso, como siempre hacía.

Hacía meses que no la veía, pero casi no había cambiado: el cabello violeta recogido, los ojos claros como el cielo despejado, la mirada despierta y chispeante. Vestía de forma arreglada, aunque con ropas menos ostentosas que las que le había visto llevar en Gran Tesoro, pero la habría reconocido en cualquier atuendo. Habría reconocido en cualquier parte esa media sonrisa, levemente irritante, que le dirigió cuando volvió a mirarla.

—Hey, Nami. Nos volvemos a ver.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo te lo he preguntado primero. Pero este no es un buen lugar para charlar. —Se dirigió a sus atemorizados clientes—. Disculpen las molestias, amigos. Me haré cargo personalmente de este pequeño problema. Venid conmigo —les indicó a Luffy y Nami, y ambos, tras compartir apenas una mirada, la siguieron hacia la puerta tras el mostrador.

Al otro lado había un despacho, grande y con aspecto más cómodo que profesional, con dos mullidos sillones frente a una mesa de escritorio situada en el centro de la estancia. Carina cerró la puerta tras ellos y se sentó sobre la mesa, señalando los sillones con un movimiento de brazo.

—Tomad asiento, no seáis tímidos.

Luffy obedeció y se hundió en uno de los sillones de buena gana, pero Nami se demoró un poco más. Se tomó un momento para admirar el resplandeciente espacio, los muebles nuevos y de buena calidad, antes de esbozar una sonrisa mordaz.

—Parece que estás invirtiendo bien la fortuna de Tesoro —comentó.

Carina se encogió de hombros, una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

—Se podría decir que sí. Me alegra que te hayas fijado…

—Pensé que ibas a morir. —Su voz sonó más cortante de lo que había pretendido. Carina pareció sorprenderse—. Aquella noche… dijiste que te sacrificarías por nosotros, y yo te creí. Creí de verdad que nunca te volvería a ver.

Carina dejó escapar una risa queda.

—Vaya, Nami, qué inesperado. No sabía que te importara tanto.

—¿Quién ha dicho que me importes? —Nami se cruzó de brazos—. Nos engañaste. Te llevaste el tesoro para ti sola; nos traicionaste.

Aunque eso le daba igual. Nunca le había importado: el alivio de ver que Carina no iba a morir de verdad había sido mayor que cualquier avaricia que pudiera haber sentido entonces.

Pero eso Carina no tenía por qué saberlo.

—Nami, Nami —dijo ella inocentemente, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Sabes cómo funciona esto, ¿verdad? Puede que ya no seas la misma de antes, pero estoy segura de que no lo has olvidado: no hay compañeros cuando se trata de robar un botín. Vi mi oportunidad y la tomé, eso es todo.

Nami torció el gesto. Quizás no se alegraba tanto de que esa arpía se hubiese salvado, después de todo.

—Bueno, ya da igual. Todo eso queda en el pasado. En lugar de eso —abarcó la habitación, que Luffy ya estaba curioseando, con un ademán—, me interesa más saber a qué viene todo esto. ¿Desde cuándo te interesan los negocios honrados, a ti?

—Qué poco me conoces, Nami. —Carina pretendió estar decepcionada—. Te recuerdo que la fortuna de Gran Tesoro era nada menos que el veinte por ciento de la riqueza mundial. ¿Qué podía hacer yo con tanto dinero? Empezaba a aburrirme de nadar en oro todos los días. —Sonrió burlona.

—Y este negocio es…

—La gente necesita dinero, y yo se lo presto. No me preocupan demasiado los intereses, ya que tengo de sobra.

—Entonces —la irritación de Nami iba en aumento— ¿a qué viene ese sesenta por ciento?

Carina la miró con sorpresa. Luego se echó a reír.

—Ushishishi, es verdad, es verdad, ¡si tú ahora eres pirata! A veces se me olvida…

—Menos guasa y más volver a lo que nos ocupa —bufó Nami. Quería acabar con eso cuanto antes; apartar a Carina de su vista lo antes posible…—. Hagamos un trato, ¿vale?

Carina esbozó una sonrisa extraña.

—Tú y tus tratos. Quizás no hayas cambiado tanto, en realidad.

Nostalgia, se dio cuenta Nami. Ese era el sentimiento que parecía subyacer en la voz de Carina, en su gesto. En la forma en la que la miraba como si estuviera viendo a su yo del pasado…

Trató de centrarse. No se dejaría engañar por ella una vez más.

—Tú escúchame, ¿quieres? Si nos bajas el interés al cinco por ciento, nosotros haremos publicidad a este servicio tuyo allá por donde vayamos. No es una mala oferta, ¿no?

—Mala, no: pésima. —Carina suspiró—. ¿Es eso lo mejor que se te ocurre?

—No voy a negociar. Lo tomas o lo dejas, Carina.

Carina se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces supongo que lo dejo, porque no me interesa. Pero igual llegamos a un acuerdo antes de que… Ah, es verdad, ¿por qué estáis aquí?

—Esta isla está en nuestra ruta del Nuevo Mundo —explicó Nami sucintamente, restándole importancia a aquello con un gesto—. Nos iremos tan pronto como el Log Pose nos lo permita, así que me temo que no tendrás mucho tiempo para convencerme.

—Dicen que el tiempo de espera de esta isla es bastante largo. —Carina sonrió al ver que Nami enmudecía, como si le pareciera divertido—. Sí, te lo digo en serio. Me parece que tendrás que aguantarme un poco más de lo que crees.

—Muy graciosa.

La discusión se alargó, pero Nami no quería permanecer allí mucho más tiempo, y, por si fuera poco, las tripas de Luffy empezaron a protestar de verdad. Carina les invitó a quedarse, pero Nami declinó la oferta, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago solo de pensar en quedarse ahí más tiempo, con su cabeza hecha un lío de preguntas, desconfianza y recuerdos. Se despidió de ella, esperando que aquel fuera un “Adiós” definitivo, y se marchó con Luffy, que daba saltos de impaciencia por ir a comer por fin después de aquel lío que no había seguido del todo.

Horas más tarde, de nuevo en el Sunny, Nami descargaba su enfado sobre una hoja en blanco. Estaba en la biblioteca, sentada al escritorio, y hacía el boceto de un posible plano de la isla. Ya que tendrían que quedarse ahí unos días —como se lo había confirmado uno de los aldeanos del día anterior al volver al pueblo—, lo mejor era aprovecharlos. Lo normal en el Nuevo Mundo era que el Log Pose tardase aproximadamente medio día en señalar el siguiente destino, pero debía de ser que el campo magnético de esa isla, condicionado, quizás, por el uso del escudo del que les habían hablado, era un caso peculiar. Nami no podía más que maldecir su mala suerte mientras su pluma recorría el papel con enojo mal contenido.

No se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado en la habitación hasta que oyó la voz de Chopper a su lado.

—Oii, Nami.

Se sobresaltó. Su amigo estaba de pie al lado del escritorio, mirándola con preocupación.

—Ah, hola, Chopper. ¿Necesitas algo?

—No, solo he venido a ver cómo te encuentras. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh? Sí… ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

Chopper se cogió las pezuñas a la espalda.

—Luffy me ha dicho que has estado rara desde que volvisteis de la casa de préstamos. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Nami trató de ocultar su sorpresa. No pensaba que Luffy se hubiese dado cuenta de su estado de ánimo, teniendo en cuenta que había evitado hablar del tema por todos los medios para no tener que ocultárselo. A veces se le olvidaba lo intuitivo que podía llegar a ser.

—Ah, eso…

—Me ha dicho que habéis visto a tu amiga. Etto… Carina, ¿no? ¿Es por eso que estás triste? Casi no has hablado durante el camino de vuelta, tampoco…

Nami le sonrió dulcemente.

—No estoy triste, Chopper, tranquilo. Gracias por preocuparte. En todo caso estoy… molesta, por tener que quedarnos tanto tiempo. —Dejó su compás a un lado y apartó un poco la silla para estirar los brazos—. Pero supongo que no se puede hacer nada. Empiezo a cansarme de estar encerrada; mejor será que tome el aire un rato.

—Me parece bien —repuso Chopper, aprobando su iniciativa—. Necesitas descansar, relajarte un poco.

—Daré un paseo por la isla y tomaré referencias para mi mapa. Así, a la vuelta podré ponerme manos a la…

—Ah, no, ¡no, no, no! —Chopper corrió hacia la puerta, bloqueándola con su cuerpo—. Necesitas descanso, descanso.

Nami se levantó y accionó el pomo por encima de su cabeza, sin inmutarse.

—Diles a los demás que volveré antes de la cena, ¿vale?

—Oi, ¡escucha a tu doctor! ¿Es que todos vais a ignorarme?

—Cuento contigo.

—¡Nami!...

Pero Nami ya se había marchado. Y, para cuando Chopper reaccionó y fue a pedirle a Robin que lo ayudara a convencerla, su amiga ya había desembarcado y subía la costa en dirección a los acantilados.

 

Las vistas desde el mirador eran impresionantes. Nami sonrió al sentir la brisa marina en el rostro. Le parecía una sensación distinta estando en tierra, como un susurro del viento que le traía recuerdos felices de su isla. Del acantilado cerca de casa, desde donde había contemplado el océano tantas veces. Donde ahora reposaba Bellmère-san...

Sacudió la cabeza, concentrándose en sus notas. Llevaba ahí ya un buen rato, no sabía cuánto —elaborar sus planos, incluso si se limitaba, como ahora, a apuntar referencias, le hacía perder la noción del tiempo—, pero el sol había empezado a bajar ya en el horizonte. Hacía tiempo que no tenía la oportunidad de tomar sus instrumentos de medida y estaba casi emocionada, sonriendo ante el tacto metálico de su sextante mientras lo orientaba en la dirección adecuada y echaba un vistazo rápido a la línea de la costa, intentando hacerse una idea aproximada de su longitud.

Podría haberle pedido ayuda a alguno de los aldeanos, se dijo, pero ya habían hecho tanto por la tripulación que no quería abusar. Además, daba la impresión de que no mucha gente frecuentaba el mirador: todo estaba tan vacío y despejado, tan en calma…

Pero la calma nunca duraba mucho en su vida.

—¿Te importa si me siento?

Nami se giró, sobresaltada. Estuvo a punto de negar automáticamente, por cortesía, hasta que vio de quién se trataba.

—Vaya, si solo eres tú… Te había confundido con una pueblerina.

Carina se llevó las manos a las caderas con un mohín ofendido. De pie junto al mirador, su figura iluminada por la suave luz del atardecer temprano, casi parecía que estuvieran de nuevo en la azotea de aquel hotel en el que habían urdido su plan contra Tesoro, meses atrás. No daba la impresión de que hubiera pasado el tiempo.

—¿Me confundes con otra persona cualquiera? Me siento dolida.

—Sí, sí, seguro. —Nami hizo un esfuerzo por ignorarla, centrándose de nuevo en sus instrumentos—. Siéntate si quieres, pero no me distraigas.

—Tú no me das órdenes —replicó Carina, pero fue a tomar asiento en el banco del mirador y la miró con curiosidad—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Nada que te importe.

—¡Qué cruel! Si no me importara, no te lo preguntaría.

—Es difícil saber cuándo algo te importa de verdad, teniendo en cuenta que luego lo abandonas sin pensártelo dos veces.

Las palabras salieron de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerse, y se mordió la lengua. Había vuelto a hacerlo. Como aquella vez en Gran Tesoro, había vuelto a dejar salir su rencor, a pesar de que sabía que no tenía derecho a hacerlo. A pesar de saber que, “abandonándola”, Carina le había salvado la vida en dos ocasiones.

Esperó que Carina también se lo reprochase. Que se burlara de ella, que se riera por su debilidad. No obstante, para su sorpresa, cambió de tema.

—Recuerdo que me dijeron que eres la navegante de la tripulación —comentó, señalando sus instrumentos con un gesto de cabeza—. ¿Estás trazando un mapa?

—Son solo las referencias de la isla. —Nami se sintió aliviada de poder conversar sobre un tema que controlaba. La vergüenza por sus palabras de antes se disipó mientras le hablaba de los procedimientos a seguir, de su sistema para perfilar mejor los contornos del relieve, de los trucos que había aprendido realizando otros mapas hasta entonces—… ahora tengo mucha experiencia, así que me será más fácil. Espero tenerlo acabado para cuando nos vayamos.

Carina la había estado escuchando en silencio, la mejilla apoyada en una mano.

—Sí que te gustan los mapas.

Nami se quedó quieta, dándose cuenta, de repente, de que había hablado demasiado. Pero cuando se giró hacia su excompañera y vio la expresión en su rostro, la forma en la que sonreía justo antes de ponerse seria y apartar la mirada, le hizo replantearse su recelo. Despacio, plegó el sextante y terminó de darse la vuelta, apoyándose en la valla del mirador.

—Sí, así es. —Dudó un instante antes de añadir—: Es mi sueño.

—¿Qué?

—Dibujar un mapa del mundo. Ese es mi sueño… Por eso me uní a la tripulación.

No era la verdad, o no toda ella, pero no quería decir más en ese momento. No se sentía preparada para contarle sus otras razones, para abrirse a ella sobre otros aspectos más profundos de su vida.

La miró fijamente, esperando su reacción. No obstante, Carina se limitó a asentir.

—Supongo que te pega. Siempre has sido una aventurera.

—Ya…

—¿Hum? ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. Esperaba que me dijeras que es un sueño ridículo.

Carina volvió a sorprenderla al apartar la mirada, una sonrisa triste en su rostro. De repente a Nami le pareció pequeña, muy pequeña. Demasiado joven para las crudezas del mundo, como si volviera a ser la misma de años atrás.

—Mucha gente hace eso. Infravalorar los deseos de los demás, o hacerles creer que no son lo suficientemente buenos para cumplirlos… Pero si las personas prestaran atención a ese tipo de cosas, nunca avanzarían, ¿no es así?

Nami la miró en silencio unos segundos. Carina sonreía, pero era evidente que era un gesto vacío. Podía verlo en sus ojos, en la forma en la que sus manos se crispaban sobre su regazo…

Tenía la sensación de que nunca antes había visto ese lado suyo: una Carina con miedos y preocupaciones, tal vez incluso sueños en los que nadie confiaba. Quizás ella también escondía cosas. Quizás también guardaba un pasado que no estaba preparada para compartir.

Puede que fuera por eso que Nami se apartó de la valla. Cuando se sentó en el banco a su lado, Carina pareció incluso más confusa de lo que estaba ella misma.

—A veces los soñadores tienen tanto potencial que la gente mediocre no alcanza a comprenderlo. Pero siempre, en algún lugar del vasto océano, encontrarán a alguien que los apoye.

Le sonrió; una sonrisa algo torpe, pero genuina. Carina dejó escapar una risa queda.

—Eso no suena muy creíble, la verdad.

—¿No? Te doy mi palabra.

Alzó el puño, y Carina la miró con sorpresa. Permaneció inmóvil unos segundos, como si no supiera cómo reaccionar, y luego suspiró. Alzó su propio puño y lo chocó con el suyo.

—Espero que sepas de lo que hablas, Gata Ladrona —advirtió en tono burlón.

Nami le sonrió de medio lado.

—Lo hago, arpía. Lo hago.

El sol ya terminaba de descender en su trayectoria sobre el horizonte marino. Y mientras se posaba sobre el océano y lo bañaba de color, su luz anaranjada iluminó aquel gesto compartido, aquel pacto sin palabras. Como una cálida promesa que, poco a poco, creaba grietas en la barrera de hielo que las separaba.


	4. Tesoro

El tiempo pasaba demasiado despacio para Nami. Cada día, al levantarse, comprobaba el Log Pose con la esperanza de que marcara una nueva ruta. Cada día, consultaba las tres direcciones para ver qué opciones tenían, ansiosa por el temor de quedarse atrapados en aquella isla y perder la oportunidad de continuar su camino.

Pero las agujas no se movían. Cada mañana, después de la comprobación, Nami salía a cubierta y negaba con la cabeza ante las preguntas de sus compañeros. Y ellos, que siempre estaban pendientes del momento en que se marcharían, comprendían que su partida se demoraría otro día más.

A pesar de todo, no parecían demasiado preocupados. Cada miembro de la tripulación había encontrado algo que hacer, algo con lo que distraerse mientras se alargaba su estancia en aquel lugar. Sanji, por ejemplo, se dedicaba a recorrer los pueblos de la isla para aprender de las habilidades culinarias locales, en busca de inspiración para nuevas recetas; Usopp y Chopper estaban ocupados en sus experimentos, uno con una nueva arma y el otro haciendo pruebas de medicinas para las batallas a las que se enfrentarían de ahí en adelante; Luffy y Zoro entrenaban arduamente en los bosques, cuando no estaban por ahí durmiendo o buscando un restaurante que hacía temer a Nami que acabaran en números rojos antes de marcharse. Por último, Brook se había unido temporalmente a la banda de música del pueblo y tocaba para los niños —y muchas veces gente de todas las edades— a los que había encantado con su música, y Franky aprovechaba su tiempo libre buscando nuevos materiales para sus proyectos.

No obstante, la que más beneficiada había salido de aquella situación era, sin duda alguna, Robin. Tras obtener el permiso de los pueblerinos, pasaba buena parte del día descifrando el Poneglyph de la isla, como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Confesó, al principio, que no deseaba entrometerse demasiado, pues los isleños habían dedicado sus vidas a proteger aquellas inscripciones desde hacía generaciones; no obstante, ellos le aseguraron que estaban encantados de que una verdadera arqueóloga —¡la única superviviente de la tragedia de Ohara y una valiosa miembro de los Mugiwara! ¡Cómo se iban a negar!— tuviera interés en su legendaria reliquia. Por supuesto, la ubicación era secreta y no les había sido revelada al resto de Mugiwaras, pero eso no les inquietaba a ninguno de ellos: aquella gente era de fiar y, en cualquier caso, Robin era lo bastante fuerte como para cuidar de sí misma.

El desciframiento del Poneglyph era la única razón por la que merecía la pena la espera. Tras el primer día, Robin había declarado que la inscripción no parecía ser más que la historia de la isla —como se daba en muchos casos—, pero que creía que había algo en el texto que se le escapaba. Tenía el presentimiento de que el mensaje podía estar en clave, o esconder algo más de lo que parecía ser a primera vista. De modo que los días siguientes siguió investigando, siguiendo un rastro que solo ella sabía detectar mientras sus compañeros llenaban las horas libres que tenían con sus propias actividades.

Nami, por su parte, seguía trabajando en su plano. Había diseñado un primer intento bastante superficial, como tenía por costumbre en cada isla que visitaban, dado que no permanecían en ninguna durante demasiado tiempo; sin embargo, viendo que la estancia se prolongaba, se había propuesto hacer otro a menor escala, incluyendo todas las poblaciones. Había pasado aquellos últimos días paseando y tomando más referencias del territorio, apuntando todos los datos necesarios y, además, aprovechando para disfrutar de aquel respiro en la agitada vida de la tripulación. Le habría gustado pasar ese tiempo libre con Robin, pero ella estaba ocupada con el Poneglyph, y Nami no quería ser un estorbo: sabía lo importante que era para su amiga.

Y, por otro lado, Carina no la había dejado tranquila un momento.

Al principio creyó que sus encuentros puntuales eran coincidencias, como las primeras veces que se vieron en la isla. No obstante, cuando el tercer día fue a uno de los acantilados y Carina apareció poco después, saludándola con aquella sonrisa inocente suya, se dio cuenta de que la estaba siguiendo.

—¿Es que no tienes que ocuparte de tu negocio? —le había espetado, confusa por su actitud.

Carina se había encogido de hombros, un gesto despreocupado.

—Crag me avisará si pasa algo, no te preocupes. Me ha dicho que trabajo mucho y que debería descansar, así que...

—Dile a Crag que necesita revisarse la vista —replicó Nami, e ignoró las protestas de Carina mientras retomaba su trabajo.

Carina le había hablado de Crag por primera vez el segundo día que se vieron. Crag era el hombre de la recepción con el que se habían enfrentado Luffy y ella en la sede de "El cofre del tesoro". Era su único compañero, por lo que por el momento solo eran dos personas dirigiendo la entidad financiera, pero se las apañaban, y se entendían muy bien entre ellos. Carina estaba convencida de que llegarían lejos trabajando juntos.

—Cuando ocurrió lo de Gran Tesoro y vi que ahora estabas en una tripulación..., que tenías buenos compañeros, me sentí aliviada. Pensé que esa chica tan amargada que conocía se había convertido en una persona más decente gracias a sus amigos. —Sonrió ante la indignación de Nami y prosiguió—: Pero si te soy sincera... también me sentí sola. Yo nunca había tenido a nadie a mi lado. Nadie a quien llamar nakama.

Hasta que conoció a Crag, le contó. Nami la escuchó asombrada mientras le hablaba de aquel hombre sin trabajo que en su día había pertenecido a la Marina—por eso no le hacían ninguna gracia los piratas, comentó Carina guiñándole un ojo— pero que la había dejado por la profunda corrupción del sistema. Entonces los dos se habían conocido en una isla lejana y Crag, tras enterarse de la ambición de la joven gerente, había accedido a unirse a ella para empezar una nueva vida. Y establecieron su primera base ahí, en la capital de aquella isla, contando con que su escudo de seguridad sería una ventaja considerable para sus intereses.

De momento era algo pequeño, pero pronto se expandirían a otros lugares, aumentarían el negocio hasta hacerse conocidos. Debían mantener cierto secretismo, pues Carina era una criminal perseguida por la justicia en ese momento —Nami aún se preguntaba dónde habría escondido la isla entera de Gran Tesoro, dado que ella solo hacía oídos sordos a sus preguntas—, pero contaban con los medios para ello, de modo que no importaba. Pronto tendrían los papeles para registrar su base principal en esa isla de forma oficial y buscarían un nuevo lugar donde establecer la segunda.

Aquellos días que Nami y Carina pasaron juntas, haciéndose compañía mientras Nami tomaba medidas y yendo al Sunny para que Carina lo conociese y pudiera hablar más pausadamente con la tripulación, fueron una especie de sueño extraño. A veces a Nami le daba la impresión de volver al pasado, a aquella vez en la que Mad Treasure estuvo a punto de matarlas a las dos; o al País de los Sueños, donde quizás Tesoro habría hecho lo mismo si no hubiesen sabido defenderse como lo hicieron. O justo después de que Tesoro fuera derrotado por Luffy, cuando la Marina podría haberlos atrapado a todos si Carina no hubiese actuado como distracción...

A pesar del sabor agridulce de los recuerdos, esos días, de algún modo, fue como si se hicieran amigas. Ya no parecía haber vuelta atrás, no después de que Carina hubo hablado a Nami de su sueño: dirigir el mayor negocio de todos los mares, más grande que los sucios trueques del Submundo y que el mercado de esclavos de los Dragones Celestiales. Aunque no le explicó el porqué, más allá de que quería demostrar cuán lejos podía llegar una chica sin nada que perder como ella.

Con ayuda, eso sí. De eso se había dado cuenta al ver a los Mugiwara en acción, después de que su propósito inicial de empezar siendo subordinada de Tesoro se hubiese visto frustrado por los torcidos ideales de su jefe. Carina era capaz de pasar por alto muchas cosas —se había criado en la calle, después de todo—, pero aun así era humana. No había soportado más los abusos que Tesoro ejercía sobre los esclavos de la ciudad-casino e ideó un plan para hacerse con su riqueza y desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Su encuentro con la tripulación no había sido más que una afortunada coincidencia que decidió aprovechar a su favor.

A Nami no le sorprendió enterarse de que Carina había tenido la intención de utilizarles desde el principio. En realidad, ella había hecho lo mismo: seguirle el juego a Carina, beneficiarse de su estrategia y su información. Las dos se parecían mucho, más de lo que siempre había pensado. Durante todos esos años, la urgencia por sobrevivir y la rivalidad entre ellas no le había permitido darse cuenta, pero ahora lo veía con claridad: las dos habían estado solas. Las dos necesitaban compañeros, amigos de verdad en los que apoyarse. Las dos habían aprendido que lo único que podía salvarlas en aquel mundo podrido y peligroso, en el que solo reinaba la justicia de los poderosos y los criminales, era el dinero.

Aun así, en ningún momento cometió la imprudencia de creer que aquello pudiera durar. Durante esos días había aprendido a apreciar de verdad la compañía de Carina, pero sabía que, cuando llegara el momento, deberían separarse de nuevo. De modo que hizo lo posible por no encariñarse con ella. Y, aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que había fallado sin remedio, se dijo que no era nada que no pudiera sobrellevar; despues de todo, la vida en el mar, errante y aventurera, era así.

Jamás esperó que la cosa llegara hasta ese punto.

Fue en el sexto día de su estancia en la isla. Nami y Carina habían estado paseando por la capital durante toda la mañana y luego habían comido juntas en "El cofre del tesoro". Después habían bajado al despacho de Carina para que ella pudiera estar pendiente de si Crag la llamaba, y charlaban animadamente, pasando la tarde sin más.

—Crag dice que a este paso me acabarás cogiendo manía—comentó Carina en cierto momento. Se estiró perezosamente por encima del escritorio, sobre unos papeles que supuestamente llevaba más de una hora revisando—. Piensa que paso demasiado tiempo contigo. Yo lo que creo es que está celoso.

Nami, sentada sobre la superficie de la mesa, enarcó una ceja, burlona.

—Oye, pues no le faltaría razón: eres una pesada. —Carina le dedicó un bufido, pero dejó escapar una carcajada—. De todos modos, si hay alguien aquí que debería ponerse celoso, soy yo, ¿no crees? Vosotros dos vivís en la misma casa y todo.

Era cierto. Crag y Carina compartían el piso superior del edificio, que hacía las veces de vivienda para ambos, aunque cada uno tenía su espacio personal; no era una convivencia que pudiese considerarse demasiado íntima. A Nami no le molestaba, en cualquier caso: sabía que eran solo amigos. Pero Carina y ella habían adoptado la costumbre de bromear de ese modo entre ellas.

Carina inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—Pero Crag es el único que tiene razones para estar preocupado. Sabe lo importante que eres para mí.

—Muchísimo. —Nami puso los ojos en blanco, y Carina hizo un mohín.

—¿Por qué nunca crees lo que te digo?

—Bueno, si quieres volver a sacar mi tema de conversación favorito...

—¡Te salvé la vida dos veces!

—Uhm, uhm... Pero luego me cobras precios totalmente desorbitados por un prestamito de nada.

—Si te mostraras más agradecida, quizás me lo replantearía. —Alzó las cejas—. ¿Qué me dices de un diez por ciento? Más esa generosa publicidad que me ofreciste, por supuesto.

Nami se puso seria de repente, volviendo la cabeza hacia ella. Sin decir nada, se inclinó sobre la mesa para ponerse al mismo nivel que Carina —que se quedó muy quieta, sorprendida— y la miró directamente a los ojos. Carina permaneció inmóvil, siguiéndola con la mirada mientras se acercaba a ella...

... y le ponía una mano en la frente.

—¿Tienes fiebre, o algo?

Nami había esperado que riera. Que se indignara un poco, quizás. Pero solo se hizo el silencio. Carina no respondió, sino que se limitó a sostener su mirada, sus ojos azules recorriendo inquietos su rostro. A Nami le sorprendió la intensidad que encontró en ellos.

Luego, sin previo aviso, Carina se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

—¿Cuándo decías que os vais?

Nami parpadeó. Apartó la mano, que había quedado suspendida en el aire, a la vez que se incorporaba con perplejidad. Por un instante, antes de que Carina se apartase, era como si no hubiese estado del todo consciente.

Trató de centrarse y giró su muñeca izquierda, en la que siempre llevaba abrochado el Log Pose. Frunció el ceño tras consultar las agujas, inmóviles. Aún nada.

—Ya lo sabes: cuando el Log Pose nos lo diga. No tenemos ni idea de cuándo será, pero ya no debería quedar mucho más.

—Menos mal. —Carina, que había apartado la mirada, se giró de nuevo hacia ella—. Contigo por aquí todos los días, cada vez resulta más difícil contenerse.

Silencio de nuevo, más largo que el anterior. Nami se había quedado inmóvil, atónita ante sus palabras… porque sabía que Carina no estaba bromeando. Aunque en los últimos días las dos habían intercambiado bromas constantes que rallaban en el flirteo, no habían sido más que eso: bromas sin más. Esta vez, sin embargo, la mirada de Carina era completamente seria.

Durante unos instantes, Nami no supo cómo reaccionar. No obstante, en alguna parte de su ser, no era sorpresa lo que sentía. Las palabras que había pronunciado Carina tenían un sonido extraño a sus oídos, pero no del todo; en realidad, era como si ya las hubiese estado esperando, en una expectativa que era mezcla de sospecha y esperanza.

En realidad... eran una confirmación de lo que una parte de sí ya sabía desde hacía días. Quizás incluso más que eso.

—¿Contenerse?

Carina le había sostenido la mirada, sin amedrentarse por su silencio. Entonces se encogió de hombros, pero no dijo nada.

Una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Nami.

—Vaya... No sabía que ibas por ese camino, Carina.

Lo sabía. Llevaba un tiempo sabiéndolo, en realidad: hacía mucho que aquello había comenzado, probablemente más de lo que ninguna de ellas creía. Y esa tarde habían cruzado la línea.

No le importaba.

Carina dejó escapar una breve risa, tildada de ironía.

—¿Por quién me tomas? De verdad que a veces es como si no me conocieras, Nami...

—La verdad es que no tanto, si lo piensas. Y tampoco tengo la intención de hacerlo... a menos que tú decidas abrirte a mí. En ese caso —se acomodó sobre la mesa y le guiñó un ojo, burlona—, podría pensármelo.

Carina rio de nuevo. Fue una risa aún menos convincente que la anterior.

—Típico de los piratas. Cómo os gusta jugar con los demás...

—¡Vaya sorpresa! No me digas que, después de todo, tienes sentimientos.

—¡Claro que los tengo! A ti, en cambio, te falta mucho tacto, por lo que se ve.

—Qué le voy a hacer: soy una rompecorazones.

Carina calló un instante. Luego apoyó los codos sobre la mesa.

—Bueno, si se trata de ti... —empezó, irguiéndose hacia ella—, no me importaría ser tu víctima, Gata Ladrona.

Nami sonrió de medio lado. Y, durante unos instantes, ninguna dijo nada más; se limitaron a mirarse, midiéndose la una a la otra al tiempo que una especie de energía extraña fluctuaba entre ellas. Una tensión. Un ahogo que oprimía el ambiente a medida que el momento se alargaba más y más, hasta hacerse casi insoportable...

Cuando Nami se inclinó sobre Carina, su mirada resbaló por su rostro. Recorrió sus facciones lentamente, desde el azul de sus ojos hasta los labios entreabiertos, expectantes, como una pregunta sin formular.

Y entonces la besó.

Pudo sentir la reacción de Carina ante su contacto. Cómo se quedaba rígida en un primer momento y después se relajaba poco a poco, aceptando el gesto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Porque lo era, en cierto modo. Era como si siempre hubieran querido hacer aquello.

Nami fue la primera en apartarse. Se separó de ella despacio, buscando su mirada.

—... Cuidado con lo que deseas, arpía.

Carina entornó los párpados. Miró a Nami, su expresión desubicada, y entonces abrió mucho los ojos. Apartó el rostro y se sonrojó violentamente, como si acabara de recuperar la noción de la situación, y Nami, sorprendida, tuvo que contener la risa. Jamás la había visto así antes.

—¡No te rías!—protestó Carina, abrazándose a ella y escondiendo el rostro en su hombro—. ¿Por qué has hecho eso, eh?

—Pero ¿cómo que por qué?

Carina suspiró. Nami pensó, sin necesidad de verla, que debía de estar haciendo un mohín.

—Eres increíble... Eso nunca ha cambiado. Pero no hacía falta ser tan cruel, ¿sabes?

—¿Quién dice que esté siendo cruel? Me gustas. —Lo dijo sin más. Nami siempre era sincera respecto a sus sentimientos; siempre y cuando los tuviera claros.

Carina se sobresaltó contra ella, aún escondiéndose en su cabello. Se tomó un momento, como si tratara de encajar ese golpe, y finalmente se separó de ella para hacerle frente. Nami no supo qué había temido encontrar en su semblante—¿quizás remordimiento? ¿Decepción?—, pero todo lo que vio fue seguridad. Seguridad y...

—En ese caso... ¿cómo sabes que no seré yo quien te rompa el corazón? —cuestionó Carina, enmarcando su rostro con una mano. Le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar, y el contacto, aunque leve, casi hizo que Nami se estremeciera.

Situó su propia mano sobre la de ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No lo sé. Quizás vuelvas a dejarme... pero, como has vuelto a mi vida después de todas las otras veces, yo diría que no hay de qué preocuparse, ¿no crees? Estás loquita por mí.

—Ushishi. —La risa de Carina fue más suave que nunca mientras se inclinaba sobre su rostro, rozando su nariz con la suya—. Quién sabe...

Aquel día, mientras compartían un mismo aliento en la privacidad del despacho, todo había cambiado. Aquella noche, mientras se enzarzaban en una disputa muy diferente a las que habían mantenido a lo largo de su relación, el pasado se fundió con el presente, apartando los malos recuerdos y las pesadillas. Dispersando las tinieblas de la incertidumbre.

 

Pronto se cumplió una semana entera desde que los Mugiwara habían llegado a la isla. Esa mañana, Nami consultó su Log Pose, como cada día al despertar. Sin demasiadas expectativas, por hábito.

Por eso, cuando vio que las agujas volvían a estar en movimiento, sintió que se quedaba sin respiración.

—¿Qué... pasa? —preguntó una adormilada Carina, bostezando en mitad de la frase.

Nami reaccionó por fin. Se giró hacia su compañera, que se estiraba bajo las sábanas a su lado, y sus miradas se encontraron. Supo que había entendido lo que ocurría cuando vio la expresión de sus ojos. Su somnolencia pareció disiparse al instante.

Pero, aunque hablaron del tema, aunque calcularon qué margen tenían antes de que el rumbo de las agujas cambiara de nuevo y perdieran la nueva ruta, las dos se callaron lo verdaderamente importante. Ambas evitaron expresar en voz alta lo que ya no podían negar: no les quedaba tiempo.


	5. Futuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, viajeros!
> 
> ¿Qué tal todo? Ya casi llega el verano, ¿verdad? ¡Las vacaciones están a la vuelta de la esquina! Pero, aunque pronto comienza una nueva estación, también hay cosas que terminan: así, hoy, después de más de un mes, Nunca más "Adiós" llega a su fin.
> 
> Ha sido breve, pero divertido. Me ha encantado visitar con vosotros el mundo de One Piece, uno de mis favoritos, y espero que pronto podamos regresar con otros destinos ;) Por el momento, Futuro, la última parte de la fanfic, ya está publicada, cerrando esta historia que nos ha permitido pasar un tiempo con Nami, nuestra querida navegante. ¡Ojalá que hayáis disfrutado del viaje tanto como yo!
> 
> Eso es cuanto quería decir, por hoy. No obstante, y aunque se acerca una época de descanso, el Portal seguirá trabajando durante estos meses, buscando nuevos universos, nuevas realidades que visitar. De modo que ¡nos vemos pronto! 

Los Mugiwara estallaron de alegría cuando se enteraron de la noticia. Nami había regresado al Sunny lo antes posible para comunicar las novedades a sus nakamas y ahora forzaba una sonrisa mientras los observaba dar vueltas por la cubierta y ponerse manos a la obra con los preparativos para la partida. Sanji y Chopper se apresuraron a revisar el inventario de provisiones y equipo médico que necesitarían, aunque lo cierto era que lo tenían todo listo desde hacía tiempo; Zoro, Usopp y Franky ponían a punto los cabos de las velas al tiempo que gritaban a Luffy que dejara de dar saltos y les echara una mano, y Brook, por su parte, se marchó un momento al pueblo a comunicarles su partida a los pueblerinos, para que fueran a despedirlos si así lo deseaban.

Solo Nami y Robin subieron al puente de mando. Normalmente, su obligación en esos casos consistía en hacer las últimas comprobaciones de la ruta y supervisar el trabajo de los demás —en ocasiones prestando su propio poder para acelerar el proceso—, pero esta vez se limitaron a permanecer ahí de pie, en silencio. Nami, perdida en sus pensamientos, no recordaba que tenía una tarea que atender, y ni siquiera fue consciente de la presencia de Robin hasta que esta carraspeó, sobresaltándola. Recordó de golpe dónde se encontraba y se disculpó por distraerse, pero Robin solo sacudió la cabeza y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—¿Estás bien, Nami?

Había bajado la voz, como si no quisiera que el resto las oyera. Su tono era serio, con un fondo de preocupación, y Nami la miró sin entender.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Robin sonrió por toda respuesta. El gesto, seguido de su silencio, fue suficiente para que su amiga comprendiese de repente lo que le estaba insinuando, y no pudo evitar apartar la mirada, azorada. Como era de esperar, Robin había sabido ver a través de ella una vez más...

—Estoy bien. No importa. —Se encogió de hombros, en un gesto menos convincente de lo que le habría gustado—. Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar.

—Pareces triste...

Nami se abrazó a sí misma, encogiéndose de hombros. No quería hablar de aquello: sentía que, de intentarlo, correría peligro de derrumbarse.

Robin la observó en silencio unos segundos, como si estuviera decidiendo algo. Se giró un momento y, tras comprobar que Zoro y los demás seguían ocupados arriando las velas, le cogió una mano.

—Aún queda un rato —susurró, cómplice. Guiñó un ojo ante su mirada sorprendida—. Ve; les pondré cualquier excusa.

Nami, comprendiendo, empezó a sacudir la cabeza, dispuesta a negarse. No obstante, se mordió la lengua antes de decir nada: Robin tenía razón. No podía dejar las cosas como estaban. No podía irse sin más. No podía permitir que se repitiesen todas aquellas otras veces, continuar con aquel juego de azar...

Levantó la mirada hacia ella y le sonrió, agradecida.

—Volveré pronto.

Y, sin decir nada más, dio un suave apretón a la mano de Robin y se apresuró a marcharse escaleras abajo, hacia la cubierta. Poco después había desembarcado y corría de vuelta hacia la capital.

 

El viaje a pie le llevó más tiempo del que había pensado, incluso a esa velocidad. Cuando llegó a "El cofre del tesoro", jadeando, ya era pasado el mediodía. Saludó apresuradamente a Crag al pasar por recepción, casi sin aliento, y se dirigió directamente al despacho de Carina. Estaba tan centrada en su meta que no reparó en la lástima con la que él la seguía con la mirada.

Irrumpió sin más en la estancia, casi golpeando la pared con la puerta por el impulso. Carina estaba sentada a su escritorio, rellenando unos formularios, pero levantó la cabeza hacia ella cuando entró. Las dos se miraron a través de la habitación, en silencio.

Carina devolvió la vista a sus papeles.

—Ah, hola otra vez. Has vuelto a por el dinero, ¿verdad? Dame un segundo.

Nami se la quedó mirando, desconcertada. Por un momento no estuvo segura de haberla oído bien.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué...?

—El préstamo. ¿Te acuerdas? —Carina sacó una hoja impresa de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y la puso sobre la mesa, deslizándola en su dirección—. Fírmame esto, ¿quieres? Mientras tanto iré a la caja fuerte.

—Carina...

Pero Carina no le hizo caso. Nami contuvo su impaciencia y permaneció ahí quieta, de pie frente al escritorio, mirando aquella hoja de papel que parecía burlarse de ella; pero no la firmó. No se movió hasta que Carina regresó a la sala con una gruesa bolsa de cuero en las manos, y entonces se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —le espetó.

Carina la miró. Su rostro era inescrutable. 

—¿Cómo que qué hago? Mi trabajo, obviamente.

—No puedes fingir que no pasa nada, Carina. Ninguna de las dos puede hacerlo. Así que escúchame bien...

—No —la interrumpió Carina, y Nami enmudeció. La dureza de su tono la había cogido por sorpresa—, escúchame tú a mí. —Se acercó hasta situarse frente a ella y le puso la bolsa contra el pecho, casi con brusquedad—. Este es el dinero que habéis pedido, hasta el último berrie. Pero debes saber que en esta casa nos tomamos muy en serio nuestro negocio, ¿me has oído? Tenemos un sistema de seguridad muy bueno; Crag se encarga de ello. Si no nos devolvéis todo, os arrepentiréis. ¡Así que más te vale... devolverlo!

Su voz se rompió en mitad de la frase. Nami la vio morderse el labio y esforzarse por sostenerle la mirada sin pestañear, como si tratase de reprimir las lágrimas. Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Lo haremos. —Alzó los brazos, pero, en vez de coger la bolsa, se abalanzó sobre Carina, abrazándola con fuerza—. Te lo devolveremos todo, hasta el último berrie. Yo me encargaré personalmente de ello.

Carina contuvo un sollozo, apoyando la mejilla en su hombro. Dejó caer la bolsa al suelo, ignorándola completamente, y le devolvió el abrazo, suspirando contra su cuello.

—... Te quiero, Nami.

Nami se tensó un poco, cogida por sorpresa. Sonrió, mordiéndose el labio para evitar que le temblara.

—Espero que sepas de lo que hablas, arpía...

Una risa queda en su oído.

—Lo hago, Gata Ladrona. Lo hago.

Se apartaron casi al mismo tiempo. Carina se retiró el pelo tras la oreja, sonriendo de forma casi tímida, y Nami desvió la mirada, repentinamente avergonzada. Sintió la mano de Carina acariciar su mejilla, tomándole el mentón con delicadeza para obligarla a mirarla, y al instante siguiente la estaba besando. Fue un beso largo y lleno de significado, que sabía a cariño y sinceridad, a promesa y compromiso. Y, sobre todo, a despedida.

A veces daba la impresión de que su relación no había cambiado en todos esos años. Un continuo "Adiós", un impredecible ir y venir en la vida de la otra. Sus encuentros siempre eran así: puntuales, fortuitos. Muy breves.

Nami aún tenía algo que decir. Una vez se separaron, se dispuso a hablar, respirando hondo… pero entonces un fuerte coro de voces las distrajo.

Compartieron una mirada de alarma, escuchando con atención. Sonaba de fondo, como un eco lejano… como si un buen número de gente se estuviera reuniendo en la calle. O fuera del edificio, en la plaza de la ciudad.

No era el murmullo habitual, la animación de los comercios del casco histórico. Algo debía de estar pasando. 

Sonaron unos golpes en la puerta y Crag entró en el despacho con precipitación. Tras él, Nami pudo ver que el vestíbulo se había llenado de gente, personas que estiraban el cuello para tratar de atisbar algo en la habitación, como si buscaran a alguien.

—¿Qué está pasando? —exigió saber Carina, inquieta.

Crag se lo explicó rápidamente. Al parecer, la capital, la isla entera, estaba en caos. Apenas unos minutos atrás se habían avistado barcos de la Marina acercándose en el horizonte, seguramente para declarar el territorio como parte del Gobierno Mundial de nuevo. 

—¡Esos miserables! —exclamó un hombre cuando salieron a la calle, donde los ciudadanos daban vueltas de un lado a otro, como si dispusieran preparativos para algo—. Vienen ahora a reclamarnos como si tal cosa, ¡como si tuvieran mérito alguno por nuestra libertad! ¿Acaso vinieron a ayudarnos cuando Doflamingo nos trajo la desgracia?

Otros ciudadanos corearon la protesta, llenos de indignación. Pero, por encima de su enfado, de su orgullo herido, un pensamiento unánime los unía a todos contra la supuesta "justicia". Todos tenían una cosa muy clara: no dejarían que la Marina se hiciera con los Mugiwara.

—Tus compañeros ya han zarpado —le explicó una mujer a Nami mientras la guiaban apresuradamente por las calles, con Carina y Crag a su lado—. No tenéis mucho tiempo, así que han levado anclas y están de camino para recogerte. ¡Debéis daros prisa! No podremos cubriros mucho más.

Nami tenía más de una pregunta, pero se limitó a asentir y a seguir las indicaciones que le dieron, decidiendo que no era el mejor momento para formularlas. Todos juntos, salieron de la ciudad y llegaron al puerto, cuyos muelles estaban llenos de embarcaciones que no reconoció: ninguna era el Sunny.

Entonces lo vio. Acababa de aparecer detrás de uno de los acantilados que enmarcaban la capital.  Y se estaba acercando.

Nami recorrió el horizonte con la mirada y avistó, a una buena distancia, los barcos de la Marina. Era una pequeña flota, pero, por alguna razón, no parecía avanzar. Había algo extraño en las embarcaciones, además: las veía borrosas, como si no pudiera enfocarlas bien...

—Nami —la llamó Carina a su espalda. Nami se giró, y ella le puso la bolsa con el dinero en las manos antes de que pudiera negarse—. Olvida la firma, ya te la falsificaré. —Crag masculló algo sobre mantener las formalidades tras ellas, pero Carina sacudió la cabeza—. ¡No hay tiempo para eso! Tengo su palabra, y eso me basta. Ponte a salvo, ¿vale, Nami? No dejéis que os cojan.

—¿Y tú? —replicó Nami, repentinamente preocupada—. ¿No te estaban buscando a ti también? No deben encontrarte aquí. 

—Descuida. —Crag le dedicó un gesto tranquilizador—. Tenemos nuestros recursos. No se enterarán de nada aunque nos tengan delante de sus narices.

Carina le guiñó un ojo.

—Ya has oído. Así que preocúpate por ti misma, ¿vale?

Nami los miró alternativamente, no del todo convencida, pero acabó accediendo. Se giró hacia el mar, por el que vio que el Sunny se había aproximado mucho más, y distinguió a sus nakamas en cubierta, asomándose para buscarla.

Entonces localizó a Luffy, de pie sobre la baranda. Parecía estar calentando...

Se dio la vuelta de nuevo hacia Carina y, sin decir palabra, la besó intensamente. Deslizó una mano sobre su clavícula, en una suave caricia que la hizo tensarse bajo su tacto, y oyó que la multitud a su alrededor empezaba a murmurar. Pero no le importó, como tampoco escuchó la protesta abochornada de Carina cuando se separó de ella. No tenía tiempo.

—Nos vemos, arpía.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de ver la confusión en su mirada: un segundo después, Nami estaba suspendida en el aire, sobrevolando el mar a toda velocidad.

Gritó sin poder evitarlo mientras su cuerpo se veía arrastrado hacia atrás por Luffy, que le había enrollado un brazo alrededor de la cintura y tiraba de ella hacia el Sunny. Al instante siguiente, su grito se interrumpió al chocar contra su capitán de espaldas, y ambos cayeron sobre la cubierta con un fuerte golpe.

—¿Estás bien, Nami? —se alarmó Chopper, acudiendo rápidamente a su lado—. ¡Luffy, maldito, te dije que tuvieras cuidado!

—Shishishi, perdón, perdón...

—¡Eh, no hay tiempo que perder! ¡Se acaba el tiempo!

—¿Usopp? —Nami estaba completamente desubicada—. ¿De qué...?

—Los isleños han activado el escudo para nosotros —le explicó Robin, ayudándola a levantarse—. En el momento en el que lo levanten, estaremos en peligro.

—¡Oi, ya se está desvaneciendo! —avisó Zoro desde su puesto.

—¡Alzad las velas! —ordenó Franky, al timón. Esperó hasta que sus nakamas lo hubieron hecho y se marcó su característica pose—. ¡Auh! ¡Bien, allá vamos! —Puso las manos al timón de nuevo, justo a tiempo de ver que el escudo, aquella extraña turbación en el horizonte, había terminado de desaparecer—. ¡Coup de burst!

El barco se demoró un instante, reuniendo la energía necesaria para el impacto en forma de una intensa luz blanca en el cañón de popa. Luego la energía se descargó súbitamente y el Sunny salió disparado hacia adelante, sobrevolando los barcos de la Marina, que apenas tuvieron tiempo de ponerse en movimiento.

Nami, agarrada al mástil de la cubierta para mantener el equilibrio, se dio la vuelta un instante. Apenas pudo ver la isla una última vez antes de que esta se esfumara de su vista, demasiado lejos en la distancia.

Apretó los labios, conteniendo un suspiro. Ya estaba. Se habían marchado. Esta vez era ella quien dejaba a Carina atrás… y no había manera de saber cuándo volverían a verse.

Sacudió la cabeza y miró al frente, sintiendo la brisa en el rostro. No importaba. Esta vez tenía una pequeña garantía, después de todo.

Sonrió.

"Ya no será nunca más 'Adiós'. Nos vemos… Carina."

 

En el puerto, entre los ciudadanos que celebraban la exitosa huida de los Mugiwara y con las voces y los brazos en el aire, despidiéndose a gritos de ellos, Carina suspiró. Sus ojos siguieron el barco pirata hasta que fue tan pequeño en el aire que sus ojos ya no pudieron distinguirlo, una mancha de color contra el cielo azul.

Aún permaneció ahí un rato, contemplando el horizonte. No se molestó en preocuparse por la flota de la Marina, aunque cada vez estaba más cerca. 

—Tenemos que regresar ya —le avisó Crag después de un rato prudencial—. Será mejor que no nos vean por aquí.

Carina asintió, regresando a tierra. Dio la espalda al mar y se dispuso a seguir a su compañero, que recorría el muelle de vuelta a la ciudad, pero se detuvo de golpe.

Extrañada, alzó una mano y se la llevó al cuello de la camisa. Sus dedos rozaron algo bajo la tela, y lo sacó: era un pequeño papel doblado.

Lo desenvolvió, sintiendo que el corazón le latía con fuerza.

"Dicen que una chica no puede sobrevivir solo con su ingenio, ¿no es así?

En ocasiones necesita a alguien tan miserable como ella a su lado.

Nami"

Carina sonrió levemente, paseando la mirada con cariño por las palabras escritas en la esmerada caligrafía de la navegante. Y entonces notó algo extraño, como un cosquilleo.

Con una mezcla de sospecha y esperanza, colocó la pequeña carta sobre la palma de su mano, alisándola un poco, y esperó. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando el papel se movió sobre su piel, deslizándose hacia el océano resplandeciente bajo el sol.


End file.
